El placer de una Mentira
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Tenten le mintio a Neji al decirle que amaba a Lee y le pidio temarla para olvidarlo. Neji le oculto un secreto de su clan y dijo amar a otra. ¿Se puede convivir pacificamente en un mismo departamento o pasara algo mas?
1. ºº 1 ºº

* * *

Tenten permanecia inmovil sentada sobre la cama, sus manos jugaban con la tela de su ropa, deteniendoce de vez en cuando para retirar un mechon de cabello que, traviso, le nublaba la vista.

Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda cuando el abrio la ventana dejando entrar la luz de la luna mientras el cuarto permencia en penumbras.

Le costaba respirar debido a su nerviosismo, siendo la primera vez que haria eso su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Recordaba perfectamente como habia llegado a eso...

* * *

Se habia despertado con la firme intencion de declararce al chico que amaba, tomo una ducha rapida y se vistio con su ropa de entrenamiento, opto por un desayuno ligero pues no queria que los nervios le hicieran una mala jugada, regreso a su habitacion y se peino sus tradicionales chinguitos, dejando algunos mechones sueltos para darle un toque gracioso. Salio del departamento que habia comprado hacia un mes y guartando la llave en el bolsillo, partio con un suspiro.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento, hoy seria el dia que cambiaria su vida, recibiria amor y felicidad, o el rechazo y la humillacion, tristemente reconocia que la segunda opcion era la mas probable, hacia algun tiempo su maestro le habia preguntado si estaba enamorado, y el se limito a formar una sonrisa y contestar con asentimiento de cabeza. A Tenten eso la entristecio un poco, y a la vez formando algo de molestia, pero sonrio fingidamente y lo felicito.

Pero a pesar de saber que seria rechazo seguro, ella queria hacerlo, si cuando era un niña se atrevio a entrar al bosque de la muerte con una sonrisa arrogante a sabiendas de que estaba permitido matar y que de ahi se definiria se pasaba a ser Chunnin, ella confo en si misma, si eso paso a sus 13 años, no tenia porque tener miedo ahora que sus 17 años la habian echo madurar. Asi fuera la humillacion, ella preferia eso a pasar otra noche soñando con lo que no podia tener.

Respiro una vez mas tratando de controlarce, suspiro fuertemente, dio un paso al frente, busco con la vista a sus compañeros pero solo vio a su sensei haciendo abdominales, al cual saludo con una sonrisa al tiempo que agitaba la mano.

Se adentro un poco mas en el bosque y escucho ruidos, medio corrio hasta el lugar de donde provenian y encontro a una multitud de jovencitas alardeando sobre diversas admiracion, curiosa por saber a quien eran dirigidas, se acerco un poco mas recibiedo una mirada de unos de sus campañero que estaba a un lado de todo el alboroto, se fijo en el centro de las chicas y vio a su otro compañero, el ual era acosado para entregrle regalos, los cuales el no rechazaba ni se mostraba molesto, su otro compañero comenzo a impacientarce.

-Podemos empezar ya el entrenamiento?-Pregunto al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

-Espera un momento- Contesto el otro sin percatarce de la presencia de Tenten e ignorando e su compañero.

El otro suspiro molesto y se recrgo en un arbol, miro al cielo fastidiado y penso en ir a entrenar con su sensei, bajo la vista de nuevo y vio a Tenten, talvez podria entrenar con ella, pero se escucho el llamado de Gai, los tres se voltearon y uno de ellos se detuvo a despedircede las jovencitas, despues notando a Tenten, se miraron unos instantes en silencio y luego ella se giro y camino hacia Gai.

Despues de un discurso sobre la llama de la juventud, Gai decidio que entrenaria con Lee y puso a Tenten con Neji. Se dividieron en dos lugares separados, aunque lo suficiente cerca para verce y se pusieron a entrenar. Durante las tres horas que duro la pelea, Neji noto distante a Tenten, asi uqe prefirio parar, se acerco a ella para preguntar si algo pasaba pero ella solo volteo a ver a Lee y Gai, dio un suspiro y se fue de ahi.

Habia caminado por largo rato hasta que decidio regresar a su departamento y tomar un baño, llego la tina mientras se desvestia y cuando estuvo lista se sumergio en ella unos segundos hasta que le falto el aire, una gota corrio por su cara y no era precisamente agua, no podia evitar llorar por ello, apesar de que sabia que el estaba enamorado de otra, le dolia verlo asi.

LLoro en silencio un rato mas hasta que escucho el timpre sonar, respondiendo con un devil y tembloroso "ya voy" dejo que el agua se fuera por la coladera mientras enjuagaba el resto del jabon de su cuerpo, tomo un toalla y secandoce superficialmente se dirigio a su habitacion, distraidamete se hizo una coleta alta pues su cabello le llegaba a la cintura antes de buscar su ropa, encontro su pijama asi que lo tomo, era un vestido pastante corto de tirantes que no llegaba a cubrir bien sus muslos, pero acababa de mudarce asi que solo las Hinata conocia su direccion, pues habia llegado a considerarla como su mejor amiga, probablemente se sonrojaria al ver que la tela era casi completamente transparente y ella no llevaba sosten, pero esa chica se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, asi que sin pudor fue a abrir, no le apetecia ver a nadie, pero no queria dejar a Hinata esperando.

Abrio la puerta lentamente mientras limpiaba sus ultimas lagrimas rezando porque no notara sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Que pas...? Neji!- Tenten dio un respingo y al notar que tras algunos segundos el no decia nada reacciono subriendo sus senos- Que haces aqui!?

-Hinata me dio la direccion- Volteo a un lado avergonzado por su comportamiento- Podemos hablar?- Por respuesta ella abrio la puera un poco mas y se hizo a un lado, Neji entro y se sento en la pequeña sala.- Hoy estubiste muy distraida en el entrenamiento.

-Lo lamento, esque hubo algunos problemas.- Se sento con cuidado d no mostrar nada y aun cubriendo su brazos

-Que clase de problemas?- Dio tiempo de una respuesta que no llego- Entiendo que no me quieras decir- Se paro dirigiendoce a la puerta.

-No!- Se coloco en frente y puso las manos en su pecho para detenerlo, olvidandoce de cubrir el suyo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte solo dime- Acaricio ligeramente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Si lo hay- Contesto dudosa de seguir.

-Solo dilo- Sonrio muy ligeramente

-Tomame- Dijo sin mas. Neji quito la mano de su cara y retocedio un paso alejandoce de ella- Por favor, Neji...Tomame

-Tenten...-No pudo continuar porque ella lo interrumpio

-No puedo ser tan desagradable- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No es eso, mira...

-Porfavor.

-Porque me pides esto?

-Me...duele- Llevo una mano a su pecho poniendola en el lugar del corazon.- Estoy enamorada de alguin impocible

-Quien?- Pregunto entre molesto y curioso

-...Lee

* * *

Tenten miraba como Neji se acercaba a ella, despues de abrir la ventana habia cerrado las cortinas y ahora solo podia destinguir ligeramente su silueta.

Ella estaba nerviosa, sabia que Neji no queria eso, el habia dicho ya muchas veces que las relaciones entre compañeros no debian ser, pues se afectaba la amistadad y el trabajo en equipo.

Neji llego hasta ella y se sento a su lado en los pies de la cama, ambos mirando al frente, notando la nada osura, Tenten muy nerviosa y Neji molesto por lo que iba a hacer, pues el no queria tene relaciones con Tenten solo para olvidarce de alguien mas, queria que lo deceara, que le pidiera y suplicara hacerla suya, que quedara afonica de gritar y que dijera su nombre entre gemidos de placer...Y planeaba lograrlo.

* * *

**Hata aqui le dejo, final abierto? No, ya hize otro cap. si quieren verlo solo avisen, solo advierto que probablemente sera pramente lemon, y quiza sea algo fuertecito, espero que no tengan inconvenientes.**


	2. ºº 2 ºº

Aun con el cejo fruncido giro hacia ella y la tomo de la mano, la ayudo a levantarce y la llevo hasta la cabezera, Tenten esta cabizbaja y eso lo molesto mas, si habia accedido a esto era solo porque tenia ya tiempo notando el cuarpode su compañera y le daba curiosidad saber a que sabria.

La tomo por la cintura y tomo su barbilla para levantar su cara y rudamente intento besarla, pero ella lo detuvo. Neji la miro extrañado.

-No...No me beses, solo tomame.- Neji la miro con sorpresa y ella siguio- Tomame y luego dejame sola.

Neji asintio resistiendo el impulso de besarla, pero si ella habia accedido a perder su virginidad con alguien que no amaba, lo menos que podia hacer era respetarle si no queria un beso. Aunque el realmente lo decaba, la deceaba a toda ella, su cuerpo lo llamo desde que cruzo la puerta, y ahora el de él la llamaba a ella, mientras Tenten fingia no derce cuenta de como el cuerpo de Neji habia reaccionado.

La tomo por los hombros y lentamente la recosto sobre la cama, Tenten se quedo quieta mirando hacia el techo. Neji desabrocho su camira y se deciso de ella, depues hizo lo mismo con sus sandalias y se sento en la cama a un lado del cuerpoque tanto deseaba, giro un poco su cuerpo para verla, era curioso como sin haber echo nada Tenten ya estaba sonrojada.

Tomo una de las temblorosas manos de ella, notanto que estaban heladas a comparaion de su cuerpo que sentia arder, se inclino sobre Tenten que cerro los ojos al notarlo, dejos que su aliendo acariciara su cuello y despues su oido.

-Si quieres que pare solo dilo- Susurro calmadamente, solo esperaba no dejarce llevar por su lujuria y poder hacer lo acababa de prometer.

Tenten asintio levemente y suspiro suando Neji le mordio ligeramente el lobulo de la oreja. Neji sonrio interiormente al escuharlo, con tan poco habia logrado algo ya, pero no pararia hasta escucharla gritar.

Siguio dando pequeños besos mariposa a su cuello, realmente queria besarla en la boca, pero ella se habia negado y debia haceptarlo, conformandoce con lo que si podia besar.

Las manos que tenia en la cintura de la invomil chica bajaron un poco mas, rozando la tela con delicadeza hasta que una de sus manos llego al final y acaricio el interior de la pierna, Tenten comenzo a supirar mas y Neji siguio con pequeñas caricias, no la tomaria hasta escucharla pedirlo.

Neji comenzaba a impasientarce por la falta de cooperacion de Tenten, paso su mano por ensima de la ropa interior de la chica comenzando a dar un pequeño masaje mientras que con su otra mano rozaba levemente uno de sus senos, como unico movimiento Tenten comenzo a apretar las sabanas suevemente, entonces Neji dejo su seno y tomo la mano de ella para ponerla sobre su entrepierna insitandola a tocar si lo deseaba. Tenten podia notar el bolto creciente y las ansias por hacer algo, pero la verguenza era demaciada como para intentar moeverse.

-No debes sentirte apenada.- Dijo al tiempo que se inclinada pobre ella y le daba un beso en la parte superios de un seno, Tentes suspiro un poco mas fuerte cuando hizo eso y tomando valor comenzo a acariciar el pantalon del chico y ahora era el quien suspiraba, cuando lo hizo Tenten se sintio un poco mas segura y comenzo a tocar un poco mas mientras Neji segua besando ese seno, aplico un poco mas de fuerza y al hacerlo Neji paro con su labor de dar un masaje- Tenten- Gimio y se mordio el labio para no volverlo a hacer, cosa que le resultaba dificil pues ella seguia con el movimiento de su mano.

-N-No pares Neji o-onegai

Neji sonrio y volvio a su antigua tarea, feliz por escuhar una primera suplica, despues se separo un poco, alejando asi su intimidad de la mano de la chica, ambos con dolor por eso, pero Neji bajo un poco y se subio por completo a la cama, se coloco con las piernas abiertas sobre Tenten y comenzo a acariciar sus muslos para ir ascendiendo hasta meter las manos en el vestido y sujetar el borde de su ropa interior, no estaba llendo rapido, no lo haria aun.

Metio un dedo en las panties y acaricio la piel, esta vez noto a Tenten arquear un poco la espalda, comenzo a bajar la ropa muy lentamente; sonrio cuando vio que tenia un lazo en un costado y con solo jalarlo se desaria de la prenda, lo cual hizo enseguida. Tenten cubrio con una mano su boca y cerro los ojos, Neji la miro divertido y se inclino sobre ella.

-Abre los ojos, Tenten- Susurro en su oido sensualmente, pero ella solo nego con la cabeza- Vamos...te va a gustar- Sin esperar respuesta quito la mano de su boca y la llevo hasta su pantalon donde la colco de nuevo sobre su miembro y el se desabrochaba el pantalon, despues volvio a tomar la mano y sin pudor alguno la puso sobre su boxer, se inclino y beso su cuello, le dio un ligero mordisco y se levanto de la cama para desacerce del patalon, cuando lo hizo regreso en sus boxers negros , volvio a colocarse en su antigua posicion y comenzo a levantar el vestido de la chica.

Tenten no cabia en su verguenza, pero deseaba terminar quello, el chico que siempre habia creido frio y sin la capacidad de mostrar su emociones esta ante ella haciendole saber lo mucho que podia exitarce.

Neji contemplo a Tenten unos segundos y sin poder contenerce beso su esencia, Tenten gimio y apreto los labios para conter los ruidos que amenazaban con salir, él siguo besando hasta que la humedad fue tanta que su lengua rogo por probar algo, tomo sus caderas y comenzo la labor de complacerla, pero hubo algo que no le gusto, se escuchaban gemidos ahogados, levanto la vista y fruncio el cejo, subio hasta la cara de Tenten y quito las manos sobre su boca.

-Si no te portas bien, voy a tener que amarrarte-Mordio su menton y la mevanto un poco para desacerce del vestido, lo arrojo al suelo y sonrio pervertidamente- Eres perfecta cuando estas desnuda, bueno, en realidad siempre lo eres- Se inclino y susurro al oido- Pero desnuda me gustas mas.

Beso en medio de sus senos desvandose despues hacia uno para pasar libremente su lengua por el, Tenten comenzo a arquearce mas y Neji sonreia satisfecho hasta que recordo otro punto y e intento bajar a él, pero tenten cerro mas sus piernas y cubiro sus senos, Neji, a diferencia de antes, no le incomodo eso, sino qe le parecia divertido todo aquello, aprovechando que casi no se veia nada, se desiso de su boxer e inclinandoce sobre Tenten la rozo en su intimidad, entonces ella si gimio, pues no podia cubrir sus senos y su boca a la vez, de cualquier forma Neji iba a ganar algo, pues Neji se encontraba en eso por la misma razon que ella, fingiendo que solo era para olvidar a un amor imposible, si tan solo fueran francos...

**Vale, lamento dejarle aqui, pero me estaba quedando muy largo, por eso le corte, el que sigue es parecido, no me decido si hacerlo un poco mas fuerte, eso dependera de que tan aburrida este cuando lo escriba :P**

**Ojala les haya gustado y dejen un review.**


	3. ºº 3 ºº

**Perdon por la demora, y si alguien tiene problemas con lemmon, debe saltarce este cap. pues como el anterior, esto es puramente lemmon, y a lo largo de la historia pondre varios lime o lemos, pues como dice el titulo, esto es un poco errr...bueno, me gusta escribir lemmons si quiero hacer uno bueno en la historia que tengo de ShikaTema, asi que debo practicar.**

**Sin mas, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Neji se aparto un poco y prendio la pequeña lamparita de luz roja que estaba sobre el buro, Tenten quiso apargarla pero la mano de Neji la detubo.

-N-Neji no qui...

-Quiero verte, Tenten, y quiero que me veas...

Neji bajo de nuevo y abrio las piernas de Tenten y comenzo a acariciarla, sin dejar de hacerlo subio y dio mordiscos a su cuello y senos, haciandolo muy suabemente en el centro de ellos, Tanten gimio mucho mas alto y tomo valor para abrazarlo, entonces Neji introdujo un dedo y comenzo a moverlo muy lentamente, con la otra mano tambien la acariciaba, metio un segundo dedo y aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, Tenten comenzo a arañarle la espalda hasta inclinarce hacia adelande y morderle el hombro, Neji solto un gemido de placer y repentinamente saco los dedos, llevandocelos a la boca ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tenten. Entonces volvio a rozarla y esta vez gimieron los dos, era gloriozo solo tocarla, abrio mas las piernas de ella y se coloco entre ellas, comenzando tocarla mas seguido mientras ella cerraba los ojos y no paraba de gemir, Neji supo entonces que prender la tenue luz fue una buena idea.

-Lo quieres? Tenten- ella abrio los ojos cuando él se detuvo para que ella pudiera tomar aire y contestarle- Dime ¿lo quieres?- Empujo de nuevo.- Solo dimelo y lo tendras.-Volvio a empujar. Tenten tenia la cara roja de vergueza, ese chico no se parecia en nada al frio y arrogante que todos conocian, ahora entendia porque en la mañana lo rodeaban tantas fans, y esque era increiblemente sexi. Tenten asintio levemente y Neji sonrio-Dilo- Entonces ella puso las manos a los lados de su cabeza y apretando las sabanas nego fuertemente- Dilo- Volvio a demandar, esta vez un poco mas en serio, pero ella de nuevo nego.

Neji admiro su control pero el no haria nada si ella no se lo pedia, queria escucharla pedirlo, sabiendo presionarla no serviria utilizo otra tactica, se inclino sobre ella quedando a pocos sentimetros de su rostro y tomo lasmanos de la pobre chica, y por tercera vez en la noche las coloco sobre su miembro, pero esta vez no quiso sulo un roce, hizo que ello lo rodera y Tenten lo apreto un poco por puro placer, Neji sonrio y rodo a un lado de ella quedando boca arriba con los brazos y piernas abiartas.

-Si lo quieres tomalo.

Tenten se mordio un labio, la verguenza era demaciada...pero el deceo era insuperable. Se coloco sobre Neji y acaricio el pecho, bajando hasta llegar abajo y tomarlo con sus manos, muy ligeramente.

-Neji, yo no se hacer esto.- Neji se levando recargando el peso en sus codos y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Dime, Tenten, Te gusto lo que te hice?- Tenten recordo cuando el la acaricio, cuando metio sus dedos y cuando uso su lengua, entonces asintio admitiendo el placer que le habia provocado, aunque para Neji no era necesario pues escucho cada un de sus gemidos- Yo tampoco sabia.- Tenten lo miro con sorpresa

-Neji, tu...

-Solo dejate llevar

Se incorporo mas y mordio uno de sus senos, entonces Tenten lo empujo y por un segundo creyo que se habia molestado, hasta que ella le sonrio y se inclino sobre su pene, Tenten comenzo a probar lo que tanto habia deceado pero no lo hacia por miedo a no ser buena, miedo que perdio cuando Neji se dejo caer completamente y cerro los ojos comenzando a jadear muy rapido pues no alcanzaba a tomar aire cuando tenia que gemir de nuevo, Tenten entonces cemenzo a succionar desde la punta y Neji le puso una mano en la cabeza enpujandola un poco mas mientras levandaba su cadera, queria sentir que entraba casi hasta la garganta, Tenten abia comenzado a jugar con los testiculos pero no por eso dejo su labor con su miembro. Neji empujaba con una mano a Tenten y con la otra se sostenia de la cabezera de la cama.

-Ten...ten...Agh!- Neji solo gimio una vez mas y la separa bruscamente cuando supo que no aguantaria mas.

-Que pasa Neji?- Pregunto- Quieres que termine?- Neji nego con la cabeza- Quieres que siga haciendolo?- Volvio a negar. Se inclino y solto su cabello, era irresistible, la necesitaba ya, necesitaba entrar en ella y probar cada parte de su ser.

-Quiero tomarte.-Rodo sobre ella y quedo arriba- Y tu? Quires que te tome?- Pregunto con dificultad pues aun jadeaba.

-Quiero todo Neji.-Levanto sus piernas y rodeo a Neji con ellas.

-Pidemelo- Tenten volvio a avergonzarce, no importaba si el deseo era demaciado, o si repentinamente juntaba valor, cuando lo escuchaba asi de dominante se volvia sumisa, y por alguna razon eso le era agradable, claro que ser mas atrevida la habria ayudado mas, pero le gustaba esa sensacion de timidez con un chico apacionadp, y al parecer, tambien a él le gustaba.

-No

-Pidemelo

-No- Levanto las manos y se sujeto de la cama, dandole a Neji la opurtunidad de inclicanrce y morder ligeramente sus senos.

-Ambos sabemos que lo quieres- Sonrio porque Tenten habia bajado una mano y sin necesitad de pedircelo comenzo a tocar su miembro.-Pidemelo. Di que lo deseas, di... que _me _deseas.- Puso una mano sobre la de ella y la ayudo con su movimentos, Tenten se mordia un labio porque de vez en cuando Neji hacia que sus intimidades se tocaran y ella soltaba un gemido al tiempo que él rugia.

-Neji- Le costaba hablar sin jadear- Te necesito, te...deseo. Porfavor

-Entonces pidemelo.

-Quiero...quiero que entres en mi- Solto las ultimas palabras en una suplica, generalmente hubiera pensado que Neji se estaba burlando de ella por hacerla pedirlo, pero este era un tema serio, mucho mas de lo que era Neji.

Neji puso una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Tenten y con la otra la tomo de las caderas y comenzo a entrar poco a poco, era demaciado estrecho para su gran tamaño, era doloroso incluso para el, y ni hablar de Tenten, la cual lo abrazo con fuerza y solto una lagrima, pero era tan condenadamente placentero...

-Aun podemos parar- Dijo Neji preocupado por hacerle daño, pero por toda respuesta Tenten lo apreto mas haciando que eso terminara de una vez, su pureza fue rota y ella se convirtio en mujer.

Neji espero, poco a poco Tenten recobro fuerzas y aflojo un poco su abrazo y levando un poco su cader indicandole que podia moverce, acto que acato el chico y asi lo hizo, pero era muy habil, inmediatamente encontro el punto que hizo que Tenten gritara su nombre, cosa que el agradecio, ahora sabia que en verdad lo deseaba, pero no le dio oportunidad de recuperarce, siguio empujando cada vez con mas fuerza, mas profundo, mas rapido.

-Te...gusta?...Ten...ten- Era obvio que Neji se estaba conteniendo, aun no queria llegar, pero no tenia los mismos planes para la chica por lo que siguio golpeando el mismo punto.

-Si Neji!...quiero...mas...quiero...todo.

-Asi?- Pregunto entrando con mas fuerza, hubiera jurado que si Tenten no fuera tan fuerte la abria partido en dos, creyo que iba a dolerle, pero Tenten arqueo la espalda llena de placer y encontro sus caderas con las de él encajando porfectamente.

-NEJI! HAAAA HAAAAAAA

La cama se movia bruscamente, amenazando con romperce, sus gritos se oian por todo el cuato, retumbando en los pasillos y probablemente en el departamento completo, gracias a Kami no llegaba a los demas departamentos del edicifio, pero no impotaba, la aldea entera podria haberlos escuchado y les hubiera dado igual. Tenian 17 años, estaban enamorados aun si el otro no lo sabia, ecesitaban sentirce y amarce como si fuera la ultima vez, porque asi seria despues de todo, no?

Cuando Tenten creyo que no podria sentir mas placer, sintio algo calido en su entrepierna, Neji habia echo honor a sus tecnicas y estaba mandandole chackra atraves de su miembro hasta perderce dentro de ella, entonces lo mordio con fuerza, los Hyuuga debian ser increibles entonces, dudaba que una mujer pudiera sentir mas placer que ella.

Neji sintio que explotaria, no podia resistir mas, tenia que apretar los dientes para que sus gemidos fueran solo eso y no gritos, el no gritaria, o eso creia el, pero no impedira que Tenten gritara, no podia hacerlo, ni tampoco queria.

Sintio que ya no resistiria asi que intento salirce, pero se sorprendio cuando Tenten lo abrazo con fuerza y usando sus piernas los unio mas.- Hazlo dentro- Suplico ella y Neji se dejo ir en el presiso momento en que Tenten tomaba su frente y besaba su sello expuesto, soltando un grito ambos cuando llegaron juntos al mayor de los placeres, Neji por primera vez y Tenten perdiendo ya a cuenta.

Tenten se quedo dormida casi al instante, y Neji no podia culparla, asi que solo rodo a un lado y la abrazo fuertemente.

En sus brazos tenia a la su compañera de equipo, a su amiga de la infancia y a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

**Algun review?**


	4. ºº 4 ºº

**Ok, aclaro, Tenten esta enamorada de Neji, el era quien estaba rodeado de chicas, pero ella le mintio a Neji al decirle que su amor era Lee. -**

**Espero disfruten este cap.**

* * *

Tenten se desperto agota, estiro su cuerpo y cuando intento levantarce aun con los ojos cerrados sintio la sabana caer y rozarle el pecho, entonces abrio los ojos de golpe, recordando todo lo pasado la noche anterior, una mano fue llevada a su boca en señal de asombro.

Neji ya no estaba ahi, una parte de ella se sintio triste por eso, pero no lo podia culpar, fue ella quien le pidio que no la besara, que olo la hiciera soya por esa noche y despues de fuera dejandola sola, le dolia, si, pero pensaba que no fue un error, no queria escucharlo por la mañana decir que todo habia sido un error, qu solo se habia dejado llevar y que ella no le interesaba, que para él, ella no significo nada, que fue lujuria solamente, ya no queria sufrir mas, pero...

_-Kami...¿Y ahora que hago?- _Cubrio su cuerpo con la sabana y se fue directo al baño, sintiendo, muy a su pesar, como el agua lavaba cada lugar que Neji toco- _¿Que le voy a decir? Neji...si tan solo te fijaras un poco en mi..._

Tenten termino rapido su baño y salio a buscar su ropa, ese dia no tenia ganas de vera nadie, solo pedia ir al campo de entrenamiento y descargar su tristesa con algun inicente, y Lee seria perfecto, asi que se coloco un shots negro de licra, bastante pequeño, pero habia sido un regalo de Ino, solo a ella se le ocurria usar ropa tan corta, saco la blusa beige de tirantes que era parte del conjunto y se la coloco, busco unas zapatillas negras y termino de prepararce, salvo por un detalle, pero uqe mas daba, aun si era costumbre desde que era niña, no se sentia de humos como para peinarce sus chongitos, asi que rapidamente paso el cepillo por su cabello, intentando que quedara liso pero no servia de nada porque sus puntas eran rizadas, herencia de su madre, la cual recordaba, ese dia dijo que la visitaria.

* * *

-Neji- Se escucho en un susurro.

-mh?

-Mi padre te esta buscando- Hanabi se acerco hasta él- esta muy serio y dijo que en cuanto llegaras fueras con él.

Sin decir nada, Neji cambio el rumbo y se dirigio al salon principal, estaba cansado, no fisica, pero si animicamente, sentia dolor de solo pensar que Tenten se habia entregado a él de esa forma solo por despecho, y sentia una gran ira hacia Lee, tenia a semejante Diosa enamorada de él y el seguia persiguiendo a un niñata agresiva y cuyo color de cabello dudaba fuera natural, que a la vez perseguia a un tonto que habia abandonado a la aldea sediento de sangre familiar.

_-Necesito un baño, y unas vacaciones...y a Tenten._

Neji corrio la puerta y su tio le hizo una señal de entrar, en silencio se sento frente a él en el tanami mientras sus movimiendos eran vigilados por su tio, estaban completamente solos, y no le gustaba como lo miraba.

Neji no hablo, espero a que su tio dijera lo que tenia que decir, pero al parecer su tio tenia la misma idea que él.

-Me dijeron que queria habla conmigo.

-Esperaba que fueras tu el que hablaras- Respondio su tio y espero un poco, pero Neji lo miraba confindido asi que continuo- No hay nada que quieras decirme?

-No- Contesto firme.

-Ninguna razon por la cual me expliques porque traes la misma ropa que ayer?- Aun si sus vestimentas eran iguales, era diferentes ropas, seguramente pudo haber dicho que era un identica como siempre usaba, pero saba que las arrugas lo delataban.- O porque no llegaste a la casa ayer?

-No-Neji lo miro esperando algo mas, pero él solo llevo una mano a su menton, suspiro y bajo la mano de nuevo entrelazando los dedos con la otra.

-Entiendo que no quiera decirme, pero si estas haciendo algo que pueda afectar al clan, o a alguien mas, debo saberlo. Asi que, dime, ¿estuviste entrenando? te quedaste con algun amigo tuyo? o tuviste alguna mision y no me dijiste?

-Hiashi-sama, se perfectamente que se imagina que no hice nada de esas cosas, y se lo que piensa tambien, ¿acaso quiere que le mienta? Porque no le veo caso el hacerlo- Hiashi suspiro y cerro los ojos unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Eres joven, Neji, no mucho mas que cuando tu padre te tuvo, ni que yo a Hinata, pero los tiempos cambian, ahora hay mas responsabilidades y no puedes hacer cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte luego, hay consecuancias que se cargan toda la vida, incluso en la conciencia, ahora podiras hacer algo que cres esta bien, pero en algun tiempo podrias verte en problemas, espero que nada de esto te pase a ti, pero no pudes confiarte.

-A donde quiere llegar con esto?

Hiashi sonrio de lado- Dime, Neji, ¿Que es lo que sabes sobre tu madre?- Neji lo miro extrañado, nadie nunca le habia preguntado por su madre, salvo su equipo y algunos amigos, pero siempre obtenian la misma respuesta.

-Solo que murio cuando yo naci.

-Asi es, al igual que la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

-No veo la relacion con el asunto.

-Solo quiero decirte que si ayer estubiste con alguna chica, con la cual tienes pensado formar una familia, te asegures de quien eliges. Mi mujer tuvo complicaciones cundo nacio Hinata, despues de eso no se recupero del todo, y cuando quedo embarazada de Hanabi, estuvo enferma algun tiempo, pero finalmete murio a los dias del parto.

-Lo que quiere decir es...

-Por generaciones las mujeres del clan han muerto teniendo hijos, si las mujeres son ya parte del clan, tan es el caso de Hanabi y Hinata, no hay problema, pues pueden tener hijos sin cumplicaciones mas que las de una mujer normal, pero...si la mujer no pertenece al clan, y queda embarazada de algun miembro, las cosas empeoran.

Desgraciadamente para Neji, la imagen de cuando él intento salirce y Tenten le pidio hacerlo dentro, paso por su cabeza, él no queria que nada le pasara, cierto que una familia con Tenten, aun siendo jovenes, le agradaba, pero no queria una familia donde la madre faltara.

-Porque han muerto?

Hiashi se encogio de hombros sin saber bien la respuesta- Parece ser que tener un hijo con nuestra linea sucesora en un acontecimiento muy fuerte, muchas de ellas, si sobreviven, quedan enfermas, como lo hizo mi esposa, claro que se han dado casos donde no pasa nada y ellas vuelven a embarazarce dando multiples hijos al clan, pero solo a pasado cuando la chica tambien tiene alguna tecnica que haya sido heredara.- Neji sabia que Tenten no tenia ninguna tecnica, solo esperaba que no pasara nada- Pero...aun no me has dicho si pasaste la noche con alguna chica.

-Ni lo hare- Replico incomodo y Hiashi sonrio.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero despreocupate si solo a sido esta ves- Neji lo miro de de nuevo curioso, pero Hiashi penso que estaba molesto y siguio rapidamente- Claro, si paso algo.

-Si paso algo- Hiashi sonrio mas- Y no estoy dicendo que haya pasado nada! Poruqe deberia despreocuparme?

-Ventajas de nuestra tecnica.

-A que se refiere?

-Por alguna razon que desconosco, si algun miembro tiene relaciones con una chica virgen, esta no se embaraza.

-Como dice?

-Es algo extraño de verdad, pero asi pasa.- Contesto antes de pararce y salir de la habitacion, Neji sintio un gran alivio, pero entendio entonces que una familia con Tenten era imposible, preferia quedarce solo que verla morir por culpa suya, ella merecia la posibilidad de tener hijos, y el no podia quitarcela.

_-Igual que su padre- _Exclamo Hiashi al salir, solo eperaba que la historia no se repitiera.

* * *

**Yo no se como murieron las madres de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi, ni si estan vivas o no, pero aqui estan muertas, por lo motivos ya explique, tambien decidi hacer mas jovenes a sus padres, pues tiene que ver en la historia, no creo que haya ningun problema, o eso espero yo.**


	5. ºº 5 ºº

**Disfruten la lectura **

* * *

Tenten apenas toco la puerta y esta se abrio de golpe, como si la hubieran estado esperando al otro lado.

-Hija mia!- Una mujer identica a Tenten pero unos 20 años maños se lanzo a abrazarla, sus su piel y cabello eran identicos, Tenten era un poco mas alta pero de verdad se notaba el parecito, a diferencia de que la mujer no se peinaba en dos chongos sino uno solo, ademas sus ojos eran color miel.

-Ya sueltala, mujer, no la dejas respirar- La mujer la solto con un bufido y Tenten respiro tanquilamente, interiormente agradecio a su padre, un hombre alto y musculoso, algo mas moreno que als mujeres, pero con profundos ojos cafes que heredo a su hija.

Tenten abrazo a su padre llegandole solamente a la mitad del pecho, pero él se agacho un opoco para tambien abrazarla, segundos despues se separaron.

-Ay Hija! Pero que delgada estas- Pronuncio su madre pelliscando ligeramente su estomago.- Mira nada mas! Estas comiendo bien?

-Si mamáaaa- Respondio con fastidio.

-No estaras haciendo dietas verdad? Mira que tu no necesitas eso para atraer a ningun chico, eres hermosa asi, y ya hable con una amiga para que traiga a su hijo, es un joven muy simpatico ,algo estraño, pero...

-De que hablas mujer! Tiene 17 años!

-Y? Yo acababa de cumplir 21 cuando ella nacio

-Mi hija no se casara con cuaquier fulano!- Grito molesto y Tenten solo los mira aburrida, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su madre intentara presentarle chicos y su padre expusiera sus celos, pero ella no le daba importancia a los jovenes que su mamá le traia, poruqe despues de que lso chicos conocieran a su padre, salian corriendo, pues tenia un cuerpo de temer, y un caracter...

-No es cualquier fulano! Esta en su mismo equipo!

Ok, el cerebro de Tenten volvio a funcionar, ¿como que en su equipo? el unoca que tenia madre de su equipo era...

-Mamá, no estaras hablando de Lee si?

-SIIIIII ¿Verdad que es simpatiquisimo?

-Bueno, si le quitas el echo de que se la pasa hablando sobre la juventud y usa esas extrañas ropas...pues si, es muy agradable.

-No señor! Mi hija no tendra novio tan joven! Y menos a un subnormal como ese!

-Si, si, como tu digas- Contesto su madre dandole "el avion" y unos suaves golpecitos en el brazo para pasar sin el menor interes hasta la cocina- Vengan a comer!

* * *

Neji se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, no sabia que hacer, que se supone uqe haria cuando viera llegar a Tenten al entrenamiento ¿Fingir que nada paso? ¿Preguntarle su eso le ayudo un poco a sentirce mejor? decirle que a él le facino tambien era una opcion, pero confesar que lo hizo porque la amaba definitivamente estaba descartado, nadie lastimaba a Hyuuga Neji, nadie mas que Tenten, no sabia si ella se burlaria en su cara o sentiria lastima por él, la sugunda opcion era la mas probable, pero de igual manera no queria ninguna.

Tomo sus acotumbradas ropas y salio hacia el campo, tenia que llegar temprano pues no sabia como serian las cosas con Tenten, probablemente ella se sintiera avergonzada, por eso queria darle su espacio y entrenar con Gai, ya inventaria alguna excusa para cuando su sensei le preguntara el porque de eso, pero eso era lo de menos, solo tendria que decirle algo como que porqu era un gran maestro y lo tendria llorando de felicidad y dispuesto a enseñarle unos cuantos trucos, si no siempre estaba la opcion de darle una paliza a Lee, con el seria mejor, asi si Tenten no esta avergonzada y queria hablar, podia decir que fue Lee quien lo reto para ver si finalmente loganaba y que ñel no la estaba esquivando, y por otro lado al fin podria golperalo hasta saciarce y mandar al hospital al hombre que Tenten habia dicho amar, si...le agradaba mas entrenar con Lee.

* * *

-Hija come bien, estas muy delgadita.- Dijo la mujer mientras la señalaba con el tenedor.

-Mujer, ya deja de molestarla, por dios que la tratas como a una niña!

-Tu me hablas de niños? Si eres tu el que no quiere que tenga novio!

-No empiecen porfavor.

-Pero hija...

-Estoy bien mamá, no necesito novio y no necesito comer mas, estoy B-I-E-N

-Ay hija! Claro que necesitas un novio! Tiens 17 años cariño, vives en un lugar peligroso, tu sola, sin ninguna compañia ni...

-Mamaaaaaá, no es peligroso, se cuidarme sola, Hinata me visita seguido y no pasa nada mas.

-Oye hija, y si Hinata es muy amiga tuya porque no se muda contigo?

-Hinata tiene 16, y no creo uqe su padre la dejara.

-Porque no? Yo te deje ir no?

-Tu madre tiene raozn- Ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo sorprendidas- Que? Yo tambien puedo estar deacuardo en algo con tu madre!

-Y en que se supone que tiene razon?

-En que, deberias vivir con alguien, no digo un chico, aunque seria quien mejor te protegeria, pero una chica...bueno, yo creo que llamarian mas la atencion si fueran dos mujeres viviendo solas.

-A si que...realmente si quieres que viva con un hombre?

* * *

-Ne...Ne...Neji... estas...bien?- Pregunto Lee con miedo, Neji le estaba dando una paliza monumental y eses brillo en sus ojos no le gustaba nada, juraria que dentro de él Akatzuki habia colocado el Shukaku y ahora este le susurraba que no habia suficiente sangre, pues Neji no estaba utilizando las manos como lo hacia normalmente, si no que le estaba lanzando algunos kunais entre espacios de sus tecnicas, no habia para nisiquera cuando uno hizo gritar a Lee al darle en una pieran, y por poco otro le da...un poco mas arriba, eso si fue de miedo.

-Estoy perfectamente...Lee- Sonrio de manera que le herizo la piel.

-Ne..Neji, no cres que deberiamos parar?

-No estaras cansado o si?- Pregunto burlon.

-Vamos Neji, Gai sensei ya se ha ido, y Tenten no vino a entrenar hoy, dejemoslo por esta vez.

Neji habia parado ante la mencion de su compañera, le intrigaba el porque no habia asistido, y con dolor pensaba que era sus culpa. No dijo nada, solamente se retiro de ahi. Camino hasta su casa un poco mas lento de lo normal, no le apetecia llegar pero tampoco odia querarce en la calle hasta que amaneciera, pues por la posicion de la luna, debia ser tarde ya.

Paso por un edificio pequeño pero de buen ver, volveo su mirada hacia el quinto piso, entreteniendoce en observar la ventada de la izquierda.

_-El departamento de Tenten.- _Recordo con una leve sonrisa que desaparecio rapidamente.

Siguio caminando unos metros mas hasta dar vuelta en la esquina para encontrarce e la chica en que pensaba.

-Tenten


	6. ºº 6 ºº

**Ok,**** ok, me he tardado, lo siento, pero queria terminar mi otra historia antes de continuar, ademas se me habia ido la imaginacion y no supe que hacer con como deje las cosas, metenme si quieren, pero...¿luego que pasa con la historia? Igualmemte me he desocupado de mis demas deberes para que cada vez que este frente al monitor pueda escribir, no fue facil, pero lo he logrado. XD**

* * *

-Tenten- balbuceo torpemente Neji, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y sin saber que decir, Tenten lo veia fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos, no supo que decir o hacer, se suponia era un genio, pero igualmente nadie podia culparlo por quedarce ahi parado como un idiota, bueno... eso si alguien supiera el porque de ello. Pero de todas formas tambien estaba en ese estado por la forma de vestir de su compañera, no llevaba puestas sus usuales ropas comodas y el cabello sujeto, en lugar de ello traia un conjunto muy pequeño y el cabello suelto, que, pese a cubrirla un poco, no dejaba a la imaginacion sus curvas, aunque realmete el no tenia que imaginar nada, bastaba con cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los recuerdos.

-Hola Neji- Atino a responder Tenten mientras jugaba con un mechon de cabello que tenia hacia delante, por una vez en la vida agradecia llevar el cabello suelto, pues este le cubria los brazos y parte de la cara. Ademas se sentia apenada por la revision de Neji ¿es que nunca habia visto a un chica con el cabello suelto? ¿oserian sus ropas? gracias a Kami que en ese dia su madre no habia insistido en maquillarla antes de salir de casa, cosa que pasaba en cada visita que le hacia.

-Yo...emmm Tenten..podriam...?

-TENTEEEEEN Florecitaaaaa- Ambos voltearon a ver como Lee se acercaba a ellos con gran velocidad al punto de que estrellasce era inevitable, y como acto reflejo, Neji tomo a Tenten por la cintura y la jalo colocandola detras de él a modo de proteccion y ¿celos? y como era de esperarce, Lee se estampo contra el pecho de Neji, que parecio como si apenas lo hubiera rozado el aire pues Lee cayo hacia el piso a causa del impulso cuando Neji no se habia movido ni un centimetro.- Carai Neji! veo que sigues raro, vaya paliza la que me diste hoy en la mañana!- Tenten parecio imprecionarce por eso, pero creyo que solo era una de sus tantos entrenamientos que siempre terminaban con un moribundo Lee.- Yo solo venia a ver a Tenten, Hinata me dijo donde vivia asi que vine, Florecita- Dijo ahora hablandole a Tenten que seguia detras de Neji, el cual aun tenia los brazos hacia atras y las manos en la cintura de la chica, pero que el distraido Lee paso por alto- Porque no fuiste a entrenar hoy? Tanpoco nadie sdbe donde vives, ni Gai sensei ni yo, le pregunte a las chicas pero no me supieron decir mas que Hinata, y me costo mucho, pues segun dijo no estaba segura si tu querias que nos enteraramos. ¿Es que ya no nos quieres?

-No Lee!- Trato de salir de la espalda de su protector para ir a limpiarle las cascadas que se le habian formado a su amigo, pero Neji la apreto mas fuerte, aprentemente inconciente de su acto, asi que no le reclamo nada y secretamente disfruto de sentir su tacto mientras seguia hablando.- Solo no quiero que toda la aldea sepa que me he mudado, lo entiendes?, no quiero gente por ahi preguntando el porque de mi mudanza ni nada de eso.

-Entonces no entiendo

-Queria independencia.

-AHHHH, creo que nosotros deberiamos hacer lo mismo, no Neji?- Pregunto sonriente pero Neji solo bufo mientras giraba la mirada a un lado.- Oe Florecita, y quien mas lo sabe?

-Solo Hinata, tu, mi papá y...Neji...asi que les pido no lo digan a nadie mas.

-Y las chicas.?

-A ellas ya se los he explicado, por el momento, no quiero nadie porfavor.

-Ya, vale, y porque no fuiste a entrenar?

-Fui a visitar a mis padres, como no le he querido decir a mi madre donde vivo, insiste en que la vaya a visitar para corroborar que este bien, lo que me recuerda...Neji!- El aludido dio un respingo al ser llamado repentinamente sin esa timidez y Tenten se solto de sus manos, cosa que odio hasta que ella se puso entre Lee y él y mirandolo de frente coloco las manos en su pecho, y aunque mirando hacia arriba por ser mucho mas bajita que él, hablo con gran naturalidad como lo hacia culaquier otro dia.- ¿Hinata podria mudarce conmigo, es decir, cres que pueda?

-Hiashi sama no lo aceptara.

-Ya veo- Comento desilucionada y miro hacia un lado y abajo, pero sin soltar su pecho- Mi madre tiene razon de cualquier forma, dos chicas viviendo solas llamarian mas la atencion ¡Aunque eso no significa que no sepamos cuidarnos!-Fruncio el ceño profundamente molesta.- Y mi padre se contradice- Hablo casi para ella misma, olvidando que sus amigos estaban ahi., pero al reaccionar de eso decidio desahogarce con ellos- ¡Primero sale con que quiere que me mude con un chico para que me proteja y lugos se pone celoso y preocupado de que llegue a pasar algo!- Abrio los ojos en sorpresa, cuando cayo en cuanta de que los miedos de su padre eran validos, es mas, sin haber vivido con un hombre, ya habian pasado cosas, lo que la hizo recordar donde tenia las manos y quitarlas inmediatamente.

-Florecita- Dijo pausadamente Lee en tono dulce mientras avanzaba hacia ella y le colocaba un brazo al rededor de los hombros, cosa que a Neji parecio moletarle, pero como Tenten tenia la mirada en el suelo no se dio cuanta, y Lee como siempre, parecia estar distraido.- Tu padre solo esta preocupado, porque no le pides a un chico que se mude contigo y ya? Compraste el departamento no? Quiza a modo de renta, él podria pagar la luz, o comprar los viveres, o algo asi.

-Por eso queria ver si Hinata podria vivir conmigo, pero veo que es impocible.

-Tal vez yo podra hablar con mi tio a ver si...

-NO!- Neji y Tenten habian volteado a ver extrañados a Lee, quien por la cara que tenia, parecia tener la idea de que Neji habia dicho una blasfemia- Quiero decir, Tenten, tu padre quiere que vivas con un hombre que te proteja o no?

-Si pero...

-Neji, no te ofendas pero no creo uqe tu prima sea muy buena defendiendoce si alguien intenta atacarlas a la mitad de la noche, aun con sus tecnicas y todo.- Neji alzo una ceja, ¿con quien se creia que hablaba? El que estubiera obligado a cuidar de Hinata o que ya no haya intentado matarla no significaba que se iba a lanzar a golpear a Lee, bien, Neji alguna vez dijo que ella era debil asi que se suponia que si alguien mas le decia lo mismo no tenia derecho a golpearlo, pero de todas formas lo hacia, asi cumplia su trabajo y hacia respetar el apellido, pero de todas formas...era Lee, le gustara o no, su mejor amigo, y ahora, tambien rival por Tenten, pensandolo bien...quiza si debia golpearlo.

-Me parece que yo podria cuidar perfectamente de las dos- Comento ofendida Tenten sacando a Neji de sus perversos planes.

-Ya, pero ¿Para que? Hinata podria estar igualmente protegida en su casa, no hay porque poner esa responsabilidad en ti, mejor buscar otro compañero, hombre, cierto?

-Aunque me sorprendes...tienes razon- Lee sonrio satistecho y Tenten carcajeo- Diablos! cuando quieres eres muy sabio!

-Ey! como que cuando quiero? Yo siempre soy sabio!

-Como sea, yo solo venia a cambierme de ropa para irme con Hinata de compras.

-Oh mi bella flor! Asi luces preciosa, perdon por no haberte admirado antes! Pero mirate! Pereces un boton de rosa que recien acaba de abrir!

-_Y que formas de abrir- _Penso sonrojada Tenten.

-Anda, vete asi, seguro que seras la envidia de muchas chicas y algunos admiradores no te faltaran.- Neji parecio molestarce mas, pero se relajo cuando Lee quito su brazo de lso hombros de Tenten y la despidio, no les gusto que lo hiciera con un beso en la frente, jamas se acostumbraria a esa maltita mania de besarle la frente, la mano, el cabello, la mejilla, o cualquier lugar a su alcance, le daban ganas de golpearlo de solo verlo, pero dejo de soñar, nuevamente, cuando Tenten rio nerviosamente y se alejo de ahi sacudiendo la mano...y las caderas, cosa que solo la pervertida mente de Neji capto.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto secamente Neji, cruzandoce de brazos y mirandolo altivamente, pero Lee ya estaba acostumbrado.

-A ti nadie te angaña verdad?

-No eres bueno fingiendo, eso de que Hinata no podria cuidarce bien, o entraria en un ataque de nervios si el ataque fuera una sorprea, a pesar de ser verdad, no parecio ser la verdadera razon por la que te opucieras, Tenten es demaciodo inocente, pero yo no, asi que dilo.

-Siempre tan directo- Solto un suspiro resignado pero luego sonrio- Bien, yo tambien puedo ser directo: Cuando venia hacia aqui, parecias avergonzado, mientras hablabamos te comportaste de manera extraña, estabas como enojado, y no estoy muy seguro si celoso tambien pero..

-No tengo motivos para estar celoso.

-Oh no, claro que no, yo jamas te quitaria a Tenten, Neji eso ni lo dudes.

-Me refiero a que no tengo motivos!

-Vamos Neji, lo noto perfectamente, ya me has dicho que soy muy despistado, pero vamos, somos compañeros desde los 12! Cres que en cinco años no he aprendido nada de tu comportamento? Y ni me veas asi, querias que fuera directo y eso hago! Asi que te lo voy a poner facil: quiero ayudarte, y a Tenten tambien, me parece que serian una buena perfecta, por no mensionar que seria fabuloso que mis dos mejores amigo termianran teniendo una familia.

-Ahi el punto, Lee, yo no puedo tener una familia.

-Tonterias! Claro que puedes!

-No, Lee, hay cosas que no entiendes.

-Lo dices porque Tenten podria morir?

-Que? Como es que tu...?

-Fui a la mansion esta mañana, queria ver si podriamos entrenar algo mas temprano hoy ya que Gai sensei y yo nos vamos de mision mañana y no estaremos aqui para entrenar por algun tiempo, asi que cuando fui escuche a unos miembros hablar de ti, decian cosas como que el genio no habia llegado a dormir anoche, entonces entendi porque no te encontre, pero lo importante esque ellos no me vieron y siguien hablando, entonces me entere de como las mujeres han muerto, lo se todo Neji, todo, excepto, donde dormiste, no se si dormiste con alguna chica y francamente no me interesa, a menos que sea Tenten, en tal caso, deberias hablar con ella.

-Y decirle que "Te amo pero mi linea sucesora podria matarte" Claro, porque no lo pense antes?

-No hay porque ser sarcasticos, pero si, algo asi deberias decirle ¡pero con mas sutileza! Me parece que ella entenderia, espera un momento...¿acabas de decir que la amas?

-Importa?

-SI! MUCHO! Ustedes...

-Nosotros nada! No voy a privarla de formar una familia!

-Una familia no tiene que tener hijos forzosamente! De igual modo, no sabes si su relacion durara, podrias intentarlo, si no funciona, al menos habrian echo el esfuerzo y quedarian como amigos, y si funciona podrian ser solo ustedes dos, sin hijos, me parece que a Tenten con tenerte a ti le bastaria.

-Si, y como la voy a ver cuando sus amigas pasen con su hijos? Que voy a decirle cunado ella se emocione al ver un bebe? Dime entonces que hago- Suurro ya cansado de la pelea y con el alma destrozada.

-Siempre podrian adoptar un niño.

-No, jamas! no si ella es perfectamente capaz de tener los propios, no le voy a quitar la oportunidad de ser madre.

-Ella seria madre! Aun si el niño no naciera dentro de ella, ella lo amaria igual.

-Y que todos la miren al pasar? Como la chica que no tuvo hijos porque su esposo no quizo darcelos asi que tuvieron que adoptar.

-Sabes perfectamente que nadie es asi en esta aldea, o que vas a hacer? Esperar que se case, tenga hijos, rezar porque su marido muera, y entonce apareceras tu para consolarla y decirle que la amas?

-Pues parece ser la mejor idea.

-Ay! ya por dios Neji, deja de poner esa excusa de los hijos adoptivos que ni tu te la cres, te conosco, adoptarias 15 niños si con eso Tenten fuera feliz, no sera que mas bien tiene miedo a lastimarla? O de que tu clan marque a sus hijos?

-No los marcarian.

-Como has dicho?

-Hinata pronto subira y se convertira en la cabeza del clan, ella jamas permitiria que marcaran a los hijos de una amiga?

-Entonces, a que le temas?

Neji se pare del suelo, ni siquiera se dio cuanta del momento en que se sento, asi uqe respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a privarla del derecho de tener una familia.

-Bien, pues yo intervine porque queria que tu vivieras con ella, pero si tu no quieres lo hare yo.- Dijo firme y Neji recordo que era de Lee de quien Tenten estaba enamorada, y los celos e ira lo invadieron.

-NI SE TE OCURRA!


	7. ºº 7 ºº

**Bla bla bla**

* * *

Neji estaba en el lindo y respetable labor de destrozar un bosque, estaba MUY cabreado, su piel siemple palida estaba ahora de un prufundo rojo, el sudor corria por su cuerpo y se deslizaba entre los musculos de su pecho desnudo, a base de golpes y una espada, que habia sido regalada por Tenten hacia unos meses, se valia para destruir cualqueir cosa que se le pusiera en frente, ahora sabemos que Temari no es la unica a la que le gusta la tala de arboles ¬¬

Pero si, Neji estaba en definitiva, demaciado enojado, no solo porque su clan hablara sobre que era lo uqe hacia el en su tiempo libre, aun si era de la rama secundaria, no tenian derecho en meterce en su vida intima!. Pero ademas, estaba el echo de que ahora Lee tambien lo sabia, era un bocaza y de seguro que se lo dria a su sensei, eso si pudiera, pues le habia echo prometer que no le diria a nadie, y Lee habia aceptado, confiaba plenamente en que, sindo Lee como es, cumpliria su palabra.

Pero habia otro asunto, uno que lo tenia mucho mas irritado que cualquier otro, y era el echo de que Lee se mudaria con Tenten. Habian acordado que dejarian que ella decidiera, Lee estaba ansioso por vivir con su compañera, y Neji habia aceptado tambien proponerce solo por el echo de que no queria a Lee serca de ella, bien, habia dicho que iba a dejar que ella hiciera su vida, que encontrara un hombre que la amara y eso, que queria que ella tuviera una familia, pero ¿que le podia hacer? Estaba sumamente celoso! No podia concevir la idea de que alguien mas la tuviera, no de la misma forma que él!

Pero lo sabia, aun si el le decia a Tenten queria vivir con ella, ella no iba a aceptarlo, es decir, ¿como vivir juntos despues de haber echo al amor? ¿¡Hacer el amor!? Pero que pensamiento tan estupido! Ellosno habian echo el amor! Eso implicaria amor por parte de las dos personas! Con el que el sentia no bastaba, ella tenia que amarlo tambien, y Neji sabia que no era asi, el amor de Tenten le pertenecia a un fenomeno! Una aberracion de la naturaleza!

Neji suspiro con desgano y se sento en el suelo, entre pedazos de madera y arboles a la midad, y dejo su catana a un lado, no ganaba nada con pensar asi de su amigo, su mejor amigo, Lee no tenia la culpa, realmente era frustrante, y no podia golpearlo, Lee era inocente en todo eso, bueno no, no tanto, mas bien, ¡si podia golpearlo! Tenia a la mas linda kunoichi en todo el pais del fuego, sin contar que era graciosa e inteligente, ademas independiente y muy fuerte, y él se la pasaba enamorado de una niñata estupida! Que carajos le veia a la Haruno! Era fuerte si, y sabia de medicina, pero no era taaaan inteligente, y nada mas!, no era ni graciosa, ni bonita, ni tenia un cuerpo tan bien, tampoco sabia usar tantas armas como Tenten, y su unica defenza era su fuerza bruta, a claro, sin mencionar el echo de que era muy agreciva! No, definitivamente, Sakura JAMAS seria mejor que Tenten, nisiquiera llegaria a estar a su sombra.

-Estupido Lee y sus estupidos gustos.

Bien, haria que Tenten se enamorara de otro hombre, uno que si la mereciera o haria al idiota de su amigo entrar en razon, pero ahora, tenia algo mas importante que hacer, tenia que ir a la dichosa cena con los padres de Tenten, Lee ya habia hablado con ella sobre compartir el apartamento, en realidad, el solo habia observado mientras Lee le decia todo, y la mirada de incredulidad de su compañera hacia él ya la esperaba, y como no queria que pensara que lo hacia solo por lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, y se sentia en el derecho de repetirlo, solo abrio la boca para decir que lo hacia porque ya que ambos eran hombres podiran protegerla, ademas ellos ya sabian donde vivia, asi que no tendria que verce obligada a decircelo a nadie mas, y tambien estaba el echo de que como eran compañeros de equipo, la convivencia seria mas comoda, y sus padres seguramente estarian mas satisfechos.

Lo que Neji no sabia esque Tenten no se habia quedado pensando por eso, si no porque su madre esperaba que Lee terminara siendo su novio, y obviamente no se lo iba a decir, a Tenten ya s eera bastante con ue pensara que ella amaba a Lee y no a el, como para que supiera lo que rondaba la cabeza de su madre, asi que solo les dijo que estaba bien, seguramente su padre les tendria mas confianza, asi que para ello, era mejor precentarcelos, y nada mejor para ello que una cena.

Se levanto del suelo y recogio su kanata gusrdandola en su funda para justo despues buscar su camisa, una vez que la encontro, debajo de una rama y completamente destrozada dicho sea de paso, se la echo al hombro, era completamente incervible pero no podia dejarla ahi, asi que camino hasta la aldea dejando el bosque atras, y diambulo un poco entre las calles dejando la camisa en un sesto de basura.

Algunas jovencitas se le hacercaron animadamente y le coquetearon un poco, Neji las reconocio enseguida pues algunas de ellas eran las que le habian dado regalos el dia anterior, pero aunque antes sus alagos eran bien recividos, por ahora no se sentia como para que un grupo de jovencitas lo entretuvieran.Tenia que llegar a la mansion y tomar un baño, destro de poco iria a la casa de Tenten a reunirce con ella y Lee para asi asistir juntos a la cena, asi que despues de disculparce con las jovenes se retiro, el que él estubiera enamorado de otra chica no lo quitaba lo educado y obviamente no iba a regañar a las muchachas, bastaba con que dijera que tenia prisa y listo. Asi, con paso apurado llego hasta la mansion Hyuuga y entro dejando atras a toda lagente de la villa que murmuraba del porque andaba medio desnudo por la calle, hombres envidiosos y mujeres pervertidas.

Corrio hasta su habitacion antes de que alguien del clan pasara por el jardin y pudiera verlo, no queria darles mas motivos para hablar de él, lo que le recordaba que antes de salir tendria que ir a ver a su tio, y aclarar las cosas.

Tomo una ducha algo mas larga de lo acostumbrado, solo para relajarce, necesitaba pensar que haria si se quedaba a vivir con Tenten, y mas aun si no lo hacia, no asimilar que si Lee se quedaba, Neji tendria que ayudar a Tenten a que lo conquistara, aunque con esto ella pensaria que a el no le importaba, y aunque si le importaba mucho ella, no podia demostrarcelo...precisamente porque le importaba hacia eso, para que ella tuviera una familia.

Pero la idea de que si Lee se enamoraba de Tenten tampoco era de su agrado, sabia que entonces pasarian cosas entre ellos, y realmente no queria que nadie mas tuviera a Tenten de esa forma, y eso hacia que se contradigera, odiandoce a si mismo por sentir eso cuando se trataba de la felicidad de Tenten, aunque ahora que pensaba en aquella noche, no podia evitar que los recuerdos lo invadieran, y una pregunta en especifico lo ataco.

¿Porque Tenten le habia entregado su virginidad?

Él creia que lo mas sagrado para una chica era su pureza, si mal no recordaba, una vez escucho hablando a dos mujeres de su clan sobre eso, claro que él deia tener unos 9 ó 10 años y ya no recordaba gran partede la conversacion, pero lo que entendio lo hizo darce cuenta de que para una mujer la virginidad era algo realmente importante, que la mayoria solo entregaba al hombre su pareja como simbolo de que lo amaba, entonces, ¿no se suponia que Tenten debio gusrdarce para Lee?

Y con ese pensamiento salio el baño, extrañamente se sentia inmensamente feliz, alagado, hasta se podria decir que agradecido, si, agradecido, por ser el primero, porque Tenten se entregara a el, aun si solo era para olvidar a otro hombre, eso no leafectaba ahora, se sentia bien, queria pensar que para Tenten él significaba algo, al menos sabia que confiaba en el, como compañera de equipo siempre lo supo, y como amiga tambien, pero ahora habia confiado en él como mujer, y era reconfortante saber que quien la habia echo mujer era el y nadie mas, y que ahora Tenten recordaria eso para siempre, eligiera al hombre que eligiera, ella siempre recordaria que su primera vez fue con él.

* * *

Tenten estaba lista desde hacia ya una hora, con un hermoso yukata blanco arriba de las rodillas y de mangas acampanadas, el obi era azul rey y estaba algo mas ajustado de lo que ella desearia, marcando muy bien sus curvas, zapatillas tambien en el mismo tono azul, se habia soltado el cabello solo para estar un poco mas precentable para la ocacion y esta vez no hizo nada por alizar sus risadas puntas; y pese a odiarlo se habia maquillado, muy levemente, unicamente algo de sombras en los ojos para iluminarlos y un brillo rosa en los labios, ella no necesitaba mas queeso, tenia un rubor natural y sus pestañas eran de un hermoso negro, ella era hermosa asi, sin tantas cosas encima ni arreglos, ella habia nacido siendo asi, y su belleza siempre habia sido de envidiar, talvez no la perseguian tantos chicos como a Ino, pero es que ella jamas les daba esperanzas como lo hacia su amiga. De todas formas solo habia echo esto por su madre, la amaba cierto, pero no por eso no la desesperaba, siempre queriendo verla con algun jovencito e insitandola a arreglarce un poco mas, esa era una de las razones por las que no le habia dicho donde vivia, y sabia que su padre no lo haria tampoco, no queria verla por su apartamento todo el dia.

Lee habia llegado antes para poder hablar con ella a solas, esta vez no llevaba puestas sus mallas como de costumbre, claro que por peticion de Tenten, y lo habia echo vestirce con algo mas normal, aun asi, era raro verlo con una camisa de botones y manga larga, verda fuerte, pero con pantalones negros, lo uqe lo hacia verce algo mas maduro, y esto le agradaba a ambos.

-Y bien, que los a hacho ofrecerce para ser mis compareños de apartamento?

-Emmm...diversas cosas?

-Lee, habla claro, ademas tu querias decirme algo o no?

-Emmm si, veras, tu siempre has estado enamorada de Neji no es asi?

-Si, tu ya lo sabes, lo hemos hablado.

-Si, etto, ¿cuanto lo amas?

-Lo suficiente como para no avergonzarme ahora,mira que me estas haciendo unas preguntas que...

-Tenten- Interrumpio de pronto con aire mas desidido.- ¿Tu queires familia?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Supongamos que Neji no quiere tener hijos porque simplemente no le gustan- Obviamente no le iba a dar la verdadera razon del porque de los hijos- ¿Tu estarias dispuesta a estar con él de todas formas?

-Supongo que intentaria que cambiara de opinion.

-Y si no pudieras?

Tenten e quedo callado unos instantes, ¿como esperaba Lee que eligiera entre una familia y el chico que amaba? aunque realmente no queria pensar en eso, podia estar con Neji si el la quisiera, bueno, tenian 17 años, habia tiempo de sobra para acerlo cambiar de opinion y una vez que estubieran listos formar una familia, si su madre se habia embarazado a los 20, ella con 17, era mas madura, pues ser ninja lo requeria, asi que inclusi si justo ahora s ecasara con Neji y tuvieran hijos todo estaria bien, pero el punto era que Nji no queria niños.

-Neji no quiere tener hijos?- desvio su pregunta.

-No

-Ya veo- comento con voz apagada, si, tenian tiempo de sobra, pero sabia que si Neji tenia una idea no la dejaria, en conclusion, realmente si debia elegir entre tener hijos o tener a Neji, por lado estaba el echo de que no queria tener hijos con un hombre que no amara, y a quien amaba era a Neji,y por el otro estaba él, que aunque deseba poder elegirlo y formar con él una familia, aunque solo fueran ellos dos, Neji no la amaba.

-Ahi viene- Dijo Lee sacandola de su sufrimiento solo para ver que a lo lejos llegaba Neji, vestido formalmento con colores en blanco y beige, serio como siempre, pero su cara reflejaba molestia.

-Bien, vamos.- Sonrio forzadamente y comenzo a caminar para guiar a Lee y Neji que iban en silencio.

Lee pensando en que no habia conseguido sacarle nada a Tenten, y Neji molesto por el echo de haber encontrado a sus compañeros solos, ademas hablar con su tio acerca que no deseaba que todo el clan hablara sobre su vida no le habia ayudado mucho, pero una parte de él estaba feliz por ver a su hermosa Tenten en aquel ajustado vestido, y esta vez no maldijo a su mente por pensar asi, lo reconocia, desde la noche pasada, cada vez pensaba mas en Tenten de esa forma.- Aquie es- Señalo Tenten al llegar a la casa d sus padres y despues toco la puerta, la madre de Tenten salio a recivirlos y parecia estar muy contenta porque Lee fuera, tal vez al fin su hija le hacia caso.

-Mamá, papá, ellos son Lee y Neji.- Dijo señalandolos a cada uno mientras Lee sacudia la mano y Neji hacia una reverencia. Obviamente cada padre tomo a su favorito en ese enstante y sonrieron complacidos, pero la madre de Tenten sonri mucho mas cuando lso paso al comedor donde entablaron solo conversaciones hacerca de las habilidades de cada chico, y cada vez se interesaban un poco mas, hasta llegar al punto deseado.

-Y quien de ustedes piensa vivir con mi hija?

-Realmente padre, los he traido aqui para que los conoscan, ellos aun no se han desidido quien vivira conmigo.

-Oh, ya veo- Comento la madre fingiendo sorpresa y despues se giro hacia su marido.- Cariño, me ayudas a llevar traer el postre?- Él hombre suspiro con molestia y Neji se ofrecio a ayudarla, él padre de Tenten dijo que él lo haria ya que él era un invidado, y sonrio satisfecho, Neji acababa de ganar puntos a su favor hacia ese hombre. Asi que les dijo que tomaran el tiempo que estaia en la cocina para desidir quien viviria con Tenten.

-Quiero a Lee- Dijo firmemente la mujer al llegar a la cocina y colocar los platos en el fregadero, su esposo hizo lo mismo y sonrio de lado arrogantemente.

-No, se queda el Hyuuga.- La mujer se sorprendio, a su marido JAMAS le habia agradado ningun chico que le hablara a su hija, la celaba en exceso, y si alguien se le acercaba terminaba huyendo porque él se encargaba de asustarlo.

-Estas loco? Mi hija se parece demaciado a mi, yo se lo que le gusta y quiero que sea Lee.

-Precisamente porque se parece a ti, no cres que es mejor el otro joven?

-El que tenga un caractes identico a ti no significa que le guste a Tenten.

-Porque no? A ti te guste, o no?

-Quiza ahora sean las cosas difentes.

-Olvidalo, no voy a emparejar a mi hija con el chico ese, yo quiero a Neji.

-Lee es mucho mas gracioso, justo l oque Tenten necesita, encajaran a la perfeccion.

-No olvides que esto no se trata de buscarle marido! Es por su compañero, ella necesita un hombre fuerte.

-Lee lo es!

-Pero Neji lo es mas! Ademas...no quiero que pase nada, sabes que son jovenes y ya bastante es con que viva con un hombre, me parece que el Hyuuga es mucho mas respetuoso y no se atreveria a tocarla.

-Ahhh, no decias que era igual a ti? Si mal no recuerdo tu y yo...

-Calla! Nosotros teniamos 20 años, Tenten solo 17

-Y es mas madura que los dos juntos! Un novio no le sentaria mal.

-Y si elegimos a Lee y Tenten queda embarazada? estas loca mujer!

-Ah? Ya no recuerdas porque nos casamos tan deprisa?- Sonrio

-Ahi vas de nuevo, te lo repito, teniamos 20 años!

-Pues no me importa! Quiero a Lee.

-Ya, lo que digas, pero somos tres a uno.

-A que te refieres?

-Yo proncipalmente, pero...tambien lo quiere Tenten, puedo verlo, y Lee tambien lo quiere, de Neji no estoy seguro, perece mas bien que esta indeciso o que siente remordiminto por querer vivir con Tenten, la razon se me escapa.

-No es verdad! y si Lee no quiciera vivir con Tenten no estaria aqui.- Exclamo, ellos dos jamas se ponian de acuerdo en nada.

-Que no viste todas las indirescas que dijo? Parecia mas bien que queria que Neji reaccionara o algo. De cualquier forma, no es nuestra desicion- Sonrio mientras tomaba el pastel y caminaba hacia el comedor. Al llegar sonrio a los tres y su esposa llego detras sentandoce con el ceño fruncido.- Y bien? Que han decidido?

-Se mudaran los dos- Sonrio Tenten feliz ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus padres.

-Mujer, ya dejala, vas a romperle los huesos.- Tenten suspiro de entre los brazos de su madre que habia ignorado completamente al hombre mientras la apretaba mas fuerte.- Muchachos, acequence- Neji y Lee asi lo hicieron y el hombre hablo en suurros para no ser escuchado por su esposa e hija.- Se los vos poner claro, no quiero que ninguno se acerque de mas a mi hija, si me entero de que han intentado algo m ancargara personalmente de que pasen el resto de su adolecencia en el hospital, es una promesa, y si no me creen preguntenle a Tenten que le paso a su ultimo pretendiente que no me hizo caso. Entendieron?

-Hai- Respondieron auntomaticamente, con bastante miedo aunque uno lo oculto mucho mejor que el otro.

-Bien.

-Papáaaaa. De que hablan?-Pregunto Tenten llegando hacia ellos, creyendo saber lo que su padre queria.

-De nada hija, de nada, solo estoy charlando con estoy jovencitos tan agradables- Sonrio mientras colocaba una mano en cada hombro del los chicos y Tenten levando una ceja sin creerle mucho.

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Visitanos pronto hija!- Grito su madre mientras los tres ya habian comenzado a caminar- O mejor aun! Dame tu direccion y yo te visitare!

-No la amenaces mujer- Se buslo el hombre recibiendo un codazo de su esposa.

* * *

-Bien chicos, cuando quieren mudarce?

-Hoy mismo!

-Lee, ya es muy noche.

-Oh vamos Tenten, por hoy solo dormiremos, ya mañana cambiermos las cosas a tu departemento.

-Aun no estoy muy segura de tu idea, Lee, bueno, seria lindo vivir los tres juntos, pero mi departamento es pequeño, y solo tiene 2 habitaciones.

-Ya te dije que Neji y yo podemos dormir en la misma.

-Hay una cuarto, pero esta alejado de los otros dos, uno de ustedes podria quedarce ahi, asi cada uno tendria su propia habitacion, dudo que Neji quiera dormir contigo- Rio y Neji sonrio por lo que acababa de decir, era cierto, preferia dormir en el tejado que con Lee.- Pero ya les dije, esta muy alejado, no hay nada ahi, y algo oscuro y el sonido no llega, iba a construir un armario, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere...

-Sera perfecto para mi.- Indico Neji- Bien Lee, espera ya hayas avisado en tu casa que querias mudarte.

-Si.

-Bien, antes de venir aqui lo hable con Hiashi y lo ha aceptado simpre y cuando eso no me distriga de mis deberes con el clan, asi que ire por algo de ropa.

-Yo hare lo mismo.

-Bien chicos, entonces los espero en mi apartamento.

Y asi los tres tomaron rumbos diferentes para comenzar una convivencia en equipo.


	8. ºº 8 ºº

**Jujuju, a ver que tal este capitulo.**

* * *

-Estas seguro de esto? Neji, estas muy apartado, aqui ni llega el sonido, las paredes lo absorven todo, ademas este cuarto no tiene ni ventanas y esta muy oscuro.

-Precismente lo uqe necesitare sera un poco de silencio, estare bien.- Respondio con cansancio mientras acomodaba un saco de dormir en la habitacion vacia solo con unas cuantas cajas cerradas y Lee salia del cuarto diciendo que se iria a la cama. La verdad esque preferia estar apartado de él, no queria ver como Tenten se desvivia cada mañana por su amigo, ya suficiente le era con saber que estaba enamorada de él.

-Neji. Quieres ayuda?

Neji levanto la mirada para encontrarce con Tenten en el umbral de la puerta, tenia la mirada baja y las mejillas rosadas haciendo juego con su baby dol´s. **() **Haciendo que el chico tragara fuerte y bajara la cabeza. Aunque le disgusto un poco que usara una tela tan transparente cuando en el mismo departemante vivia Lee, si tan solo llevara puesto sosten, pero ni eso. Ademas parecia que ella habia maquillado los mordiscos que le dejo masrcados la noche anterir pues no se notaban.

-Ehhh no, por hoy solo dejare el saco, mañana arreglare todo y traere las demas cosas. Tu deberias ir a descansar, es tarde ya.

-Hai...Neji.

-Si?- Levanto la vista al escuchar que Tenten cerraba la puerta y la habitacion quedaba en penumbras solo ilumidada por la tenue luz de la lampara que colgaba del techo haciendo que todo el cuarto se iluminara de un naranja intenso y despues la vio caminar hasta el y arrodillarce para estar a sualtura- Que pasa?

-Queria agradecerte, por mudarte aqui. Supongo que yo sola con Lee me hubiera afectado un poco mi salud mental.- Rio bajito tapandoce con una mano y sus mejillas subieron un poco de tono.

-Creei que me odiarias por no dejarte sola con él.- Comento apagado y volvio a bajar la mirada.

-No es asi, tu sabes que jamas podria odiarte, no a ti.- Neji se permitio sonreir levemente, y despues la miro con aire preocupado.

-Como sigues? Me refiero a...- Se callo depronto mientras su cara se cubria de rojo intenso al igual que la de Tenten

-Bien...gracias...por todo.

-Fue un placer- Sonrio y despues de unos segundos abrio los ojos enormemente al entender que esa no era la frase adecuada, era dicha por cortecia, pero en este caso se podria entender de otra forma.

-Si...lo fue- Susurro Tenten para sacar al chico de apuros, sabia que el decia las cosas sin pensar que podrian tener un doble sentido y cuando se daba cuenta no sabia como arreglar las cosas.

-Esto cambiara las cosas entre nosotros?

-A que te refieres?

-No se, siento que probablemente ya no querras verme mas.

-Eres tu quien decia que acostarce con un compañero esta mal, no yo, y claro que quiero verte, eres mi amigo ante todo, no quiero que algo como esto nos afecte para mal. Me has ayudado aun cuando tu no querias, traicinaste tus ideales solo por mi. Eso hace que te aprecie mas, no que quiera alejarme de ti.

-Entonces todo esta bein ntre nosotros?

-Claro! Esperabas que me encerrara en mi habitacion a llorar por que creia que habiamos cometido un error, lo lamento, pero eso no pasara.

-Tu no cres que fuera un error?

-No, ¿tu si?- Pregunto preocupada mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, pero el desvio la mirada hacia una pared, como si mirara algo con mucho interes

-No se si fue un error o no, Tenten, eso no depende de mi, si no de ti- Volvio a mirarla y supo que ella no entendia.- Tenten, me entregaste tu virginidad, lo vi en tus ojos al hacerlo, nadie mas te habia tocado antes.

-Y eso es un problema?- Pregunto triste y sintiendoce una inutil, lo ultimo que queria es que Nesji la considerada como una chiquilla. Entonces sintio como el le levntaba la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran mientras él la miraba procupado.

-No para mi, pro si para ti, no quiero que en un futuro de arrepientas de esa desicion.

-Yo jamas me voy a arrepentir- Tomo la mano que estaba en su barbilla y aferrandola con fuerza la bajo hasta su regazo.

-No lo meresco, tu...

-Tu...- Remalco interrumpiendolo-...tu si lo mereces, eso y mucho mas. No creo haber podido encontrar un mejor chico.

-Que ha de Lee? Cuando ustedes...cuando el...?

-Neji, yo no me arrepiento de nada, Lee no importa, incluso preferiria que que aquello parasa contigo- Neji se sorprendio, pero sintio algo calido en su interior, una sensacion de cosquilleo que lo haci sentirce inmensamente feliz.- Tu te arrepientes?

-No- Contesto seguro y la vio sonreir y el tambien lo hizo. Entonces pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Tenten hablo

-Eres bueno- Carcajeo y Neji se sobresalto quitando su mano de entre las de Tenten para cruzarce de brazos y revolverce en su lugar.

-Tenten!- Sentia su cara arder casi al pundo de brillar y Tenten seguia riendoce, se sostenia el estomago con las manos mientras se inclinaba hacia atras, sabia que lo hacia para que él se sintiera mejor y sacarlos de una aun mas penosa conversacion, realmente lo agradecia, esa era la Tenten que amaba, siempre tan alegre. Y entonces encontro la manera de devolvercela.- Y tu sabes exquisitamente- Susurro sensual. Sonrio con arrogancia cuando Tenten se quedo muda y miro apenada el suelo. Entonces fue el turno de él para burlarce.- Oh, la pequeña Tenten se esta apenando? Ja! Quien era la que apenas hace 3 minutos hablaba como si nada?

-Oh! Eres despreciable! Y no me llames pequeña!

-No, supongo que no puedo llamarte asi, ahora eres toda una mujer- Volvio a susurrarle con arrogancia en su voz, bien, si lo habia buscado, lo encontro.

-Nee, no sera que a quien le incomoda estar juntos es a otro?- Pregunto mientras se inclinaba sobre el con una sonrisa seductora.

-Tenten no hagas eso.

-Hacer que?- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

-E-Eso.

-Ummm puedo hacer muchas cosas Neji- Susurro sobre sus labios y Neji se estremecio, no entendi porque le coqueteaba asi si a unos metros estaba Lee, el hombre el que ella decia amar, pero carajo! tampoco le importaba!- Vamos Neji, sera nuestro secretito.- Y repentinamente se alejo de él con una sonrisa en los labios.- Bien, me voy, fue agradable jugar contigo.-Quizo levantarce pero repentimente Neji la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacie él.- Que pasa?- Le vio la mirada pedida en la de ella y estaba demaciado serio.- Neji, estas asustandome.

-Lo siento Tenten, pero conmigo nadie juega.- Y justo despues la jalo hasta tirarla a un lado y colocarce sobre ella.

-Neji...

-Demaciado tarde- Interrumpio y despues se inclino a besarle el cuello, recordaba bien la regla: Nada de besarla en la boca.- Dime lo que quieres.- Demando despues de separarce.

-Te quiero a ti, a tu cuerpo, Neji, te necesito.- Susurro con las mejillas completamente rojas, pero el sonreia, y ella comenzo a besarle el cuello para alimentar su ego, lo sabia, si ella no le decia cuanto lo deseaba, el no la tomaria, tenia demaciado orgullo como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pero a ella no le importaba pedircelo.- Te deseo.- Mordio el hombro de él y el gruño satisfecho, no podia pedirle que ella no maquillara sus marcas, si estuvieran juntos lo haria, seria como marcarla como suya, pero el no tenia que maquillarce, no le importaba que los aldeanos supieran que el tenia dueña, aun si nosabian quien era la chica, le gustaria conservar esa marca.

Para cuando Neji salio de sus pensamientos ya estaban ambos completamente desnudos sobre el futon y Neji bajo un poco hastamorder los pezones de la chica disfrutando uqe cada vez que ella se arqueba le hacia mas facil el tarbajo, amaba su cuerpo, sus senos estaban justo echos a la medida de sus manos, como si estuvieran echos especificamente para el y nadie mas pudiera tocarlos.

-Tranquila, la segunda vez no duele tanto- Neji trato de tranquilizarla mientras le besaba la frente, se acomodo entre ella, rozandola de manera maravillosa mientras Tenten se mordia un labio con fuerza disipando sus miedos cuando sintio el calido beso en su frente.

Entonces entro en ella invadiendo su cuerpo y Tenten lo sujeto por los brazos apretandolo con fuerza, pero no dolia tanto como la noche anterior, solo le era un poco incomodo sentirlo, asi que él espero un poco hasta que ella abrio los ojos y él comenzo a moverce con un ritmo lento que despues necesito aunmentar cuando ella elevo las caderas.

Entonces se olvidaron de todo, el lugar y tiempo desaparecio de su alrededor mientras se entregaban al placer gritando al llegar juntos al cielo y agradeciendo por primera vez estar en esa habitacion que los privaba del sonido ayudandolos a gritar sin contemplaciones ni preocupaciones.

Y entonces al acabar todo Neji se coloco a un lado, y cuando penso que Tenten se vestiria y se marcharia a su habitacion, lo sorprendio acurrucandoce en su pecho preparandoce para dormir, mientras el la abrazaba con fuerzas y aspiraron el aroma del oto a la vez justo antes de entregarce a Morfeo.

* * *

**(): Si, en mi fic, Tenten duerme con Baby dol´s, aunque ya lo habran notado en el primer capitulo, quiza les paresca raro, pero bueno, hay que sacar el lado sexi de la chica.**

**Y bien, me dejan review plisssssss**


	9. ºº 9 ºº

**Espero que no les moleste que me este concentrando en la vida de Neji, y a Tenten casi no le dedique atencin, lo que pasa es que son tantos los fics que se refieren a ella, que preferi enfocarme en Neji.**

* * *

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta hicieron despertar a Neji, quien se levanto sobre un codo y miro hacia la puerta, por kami, comenzaba a amar esa habitacion, no habia ninguna luz qe entrara por alguna ventana e hiciera que le dolieran los ojos por pasar tanto tiempo dormido. Dos golpes mas se escucharon, esta vez un poco mas fuertes, y Neji volveo a ve al cuerpo de Tenten que intentando no salir del sueño, se acercaba mas a él hasta acurrucarce.

-Neeeeji, estas despierto?

-Si, que quieres, Lee?

-Son casi las 9 de la mañana, recuerdas que te dije que hoy me iba con Gai de mision?- Neji hizo memoria intentando recordar todo, y entonces le vino el recuerdo de cuando Lee le dijo que lo fue a buscar a la mansion porque hoy se iria, que fue cuando escucho lo de su clan.

-Ah si, lo recuerdo, necesitas algo?

-No, no, solo venia a despedirme, puedo pasar?- Neji volteo a ver a Tenten y jalo una sabana para cubrirla inconcientemente.

-Eh, no.

-Pasa algo?

-Esque estoy desnudo.

-Y que...?

-Me estoy cambiando.- En ese momento Tenten abrio por fin los ojos y se incorporo sujetando la sabana contra su pecho, bastante tranquila hasta que escucho la voz de Lee al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahhhh, bueno, solo queria avisarte, ya fue a con Tenten pero no contesta, quiza salio antes de que yo despertara, como quiera despides a mi florecita de mi parte- Al escuchar Tenten eso sonrio ampliamente y hasta le dieron ganas de salir a abrazar a su amigo, pero obviamente no podia hacer nada mas que quedarce callada. Mientras, Neji solo apreto fuertemente los puños, no le gustaba nada que llamara a Tenten como suya.- Ah, y Neji, otra cosa mas, de verdad creo que ahora que yo no estare, deberias pensar en lo tu clan y decir...

-Lee! Mejor vete antes de que Gai sensei se marche sin ti!

-Oh cierto!- Se escucho algo como si Lee se hubiera golpeado la frente con la palma ignorando completamente el porque Neji lo habia interrumpido.- Bueno me voy, dale un beso a Tenten de mi parte!- Grito y despues se escucho que corria y cerraba la puerta del departamente de un golpe. Tenten solo se quedo pensando en que Neji ya le habia dado mucho mas que un beso.

-Mmmm, etto, ire a...preparar el desayuno. Te gusta el cafe negro cierto?- Antes de que Neji respondiera cualquier cosa Tenten tomo la sabana y salio con ella enredada, aunque no ayudaba mucho pues su espalda quedaba al descubierto y un poco mas.

Neji se recosto sobre el futon, estaba cansado, todo empezo la noche anterior, comenzo y termino igual: con Tenten.

En solo 24 horas su vida habia cambiado drasticamente, primero el que Tenten lo descubriera rodeado de jovencitas, su comportamiento extraño, el interrogatorio a Hinata para que le diera la direccion, el saber que Tenten estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, el haberce acostado con ella, su tio se entero de que paso la noche con alguien, se entero sobre las muertes que habia traido su tecnica, el que Lee escuchara todo ya que todo el clan hablada de ello por ser de la rama principal, ceno con los padres de Tenten por ver quien se quedaria a vivir con ella, se habia mudado con sus dos compañeros, uno mas de lo que el desearia, y finalmete se habia vuelto a acostar con Tenten. Su vida no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

Eran demaciadas las cosas que le estaban pasando en tampoco tiempo que no podia procesar bien y esto le impedia crearce un punto de vista sobre ello o la solucion a que hacer.

Se levanto lentamente y camino hasta una caja y saco algo de ropa, vio de reojo que la de Tenten aun estaba ahi tirada en el suelo, sonrio para si mismo, suponia que debia devolverla, pero probablente ella se avergonzaria si él llegaba y le decia "Oye, recuerdas que ayer nos acostamos? Pues la ropa que te arranque esta en mi cuarto, Gustas que te la traiga?" Si, bonito se iba a ver.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que Tenten no lo viera y despues se dirigio al baño, suerte que este quedaba a solo unos metros de su habitacion pues no queria hablar con ella antes de crearce una opinion, asi que despues de él aceo matutino, salio hacia la cocina mientras peinaba su cabello ya medio seco.

-Has tardado.

-Lo siento, ya te bañaste, vas a salir?

-Me duche en el baño se mi habitacion, tengo que acompañarte.

-A donde? No saldre.

-Con la Hokage, para que le des tu nueva direccion y reescriba tus datos personales en su expediente, yo ire a atender los de Lee. Te he echo ya el desayuno. Yo ire a cambierme mientras comes, no creo que a la hokegue le agrade verme llegar en short y playera. Espera, yo te ayudo.- Se acerco hacia él y le quito la liga y ella misma le ato el cabello como de costumbre lo usaba.- Listo, ahora ire a cambiarme.

-No te lo sujetes.

-Como dices?- Pregunto mientras se giraba y regresaba hacia el.

-Me gusta mas tu cabello suelto- Comento ausente mientras le acariciaba un mechon

-Me estorbara en las misiones- Dijo sonrojada pero sonriendole.- Pero si a ti te gusta esta bien.-Sonrio mas ampliamente. Y repentinamente Neji se aparto dandole la espalda.

-Tenten, sobre lo de anoche...

-Lo se.

-No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti.

-Y no lo hago.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque apenarte Neji, somos dos jovenes.

-Pero que hay de Lee?- Tenten sintio una punzada en el pecho, supuso que debia decirle la verdad, pero tenia tanto miedo, asi que decidio seguir con su mentira un poco mas. Esa delicisa mentira que le habia llevado a aquello.

-La unica que deberia preocuparce por Lee soy yo.

-Es mi amigo, al igual que tu, no quiero traicinarlo.

-Yo tampoco, y en ninguna ocacion lo emos echo, Lee no esta conmigo, asi que lo que tu y yo hayamos echo es solo asunto nuestro.

-Se lo diras?

-No, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, no tengo porque y no le debo ninguna explicacion.

-Y yo? Te debo alguna explicacion a ti?

-No, yo tampoco te pedire ninguna, ni creo que tu deses escuchar la mia, Lo cierto es que lo he disfrutado Neji, y no me arrepiento de nada, y si por alguna razon pasara de nuevo, creeme que yo no me quejaria.- Tenten lo vio sonrjarce y bajar la mirada apenado y con una fina sonrisa, ella tambien estaba apenada, pero Lee ya le habia dicho que Neji no tenia intenciones de formar una familia, asi que sexo seria todo lo que obtendria de él al parecer, y no es que se quejara, realmente Neji era increible y hacia que su cuerpo temblara de solo pnsar en estar con él una vez mas, pero claro que deseaba algo mas, algo que planeaba lograr a la larga, ella intentaria cambiar a Neji.

-Tenten, estas diciendo tonterias, asi no eres tu.

-Tonterias porque Neji? Por decir que he disfrutado el estar contigo?

-Solo has estado conmigo para desahogarte.

-Eso fue la primera vez, pero ahora tengo a Lee aqui, si me lo propusiera podria intentar algo con el no cres? Pero ayer no tenian ningun dolor, y estaba plenamente consiente de mis actos Neji, tu me pidiste que te dijera que te deseaba y asi lo hize, porque de desse, y aun te deseo Neji.

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Lee no llegara en algunos dias, lo que significa que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos, en este tiempo quiero que estemos juntos, es claro que hay demaciada tension entre nosotros, asi que quiero hacer algo.

-Tenten- Neji abrio los ojos impresionado y hablando en susurros, como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado al no poder creer lo que oia, su querida y dulce Tenten estaba propociendole tener una relacion puramente sexual los dias que estarian solos. Sabia que al estar ella enamorada muy probablemente todo acabaria al vover Lee, y por un lado lo agradecia, ella no cambiaria sus sentimientos hacia él y despues de un tiempo querria algo mas, algo que el no podia darle.

-No me mires como si estubiera loca, solo te he dicho que lo yo quiero, pero si tu no queres lo mismo lo entendere.- Tenten se giro para ir a su cuarto, estaba emocinalmente destrozada. Ella ansiaba que Neji aceptara, era la unica forma en uqe podia tenerlo.

-Espera- Llamo Neji al fin reaccionando y Tenten se giro hacia él a la espera de que continuara.- Sin ninguna atadura de por medio? -Pregunto con miedo, la verdad esque sabia que no podia tener a Tenten de otra forma, aun si ella no estubiera enamorada, y jamas volveria a tener una oportunidad asi, de tener siquiera su cuerpo aunque su corazon perteneciera a otro.

-No pedire nada mas- Tenten fingio una sonrisa antes de continuar- Se que no deseas hijos o esposo ni nada por el estilo, asi uqe no tengo intenciones de pedirte que en un futuro esto se formalice.

-Si, en eso tienes razon, yo no quiero una familia- Comento ausente y Tenten sintio ganas de llorar, en el fondo esperaba que el cambiara, pero eso no pasaria, él no queria nada con ninguna chica, nisiquera con ella, su eterna enamorada.- En ese caso...- Se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.- Acepto.

* * *

**Listo!! Les avise que seria una relacion puramente sexual, jeje, pero ahora si tendran que cuidarce, ya se han aprobechado de la suerte una vez como para seguirle, si alguien penso que le puse que no se cuidaron porque la hiba a embarazar, sorry, pero solo queria dejar a estos con un pequeño susto, aunque al final no lo hize, pero bueno, ahora si comenzaran las cosas.**

**Ahi me dejan su opinion que los review alimentan mi alma e inspiracion para seguir escribiendo.**


	10. ºº 10 ºº

Neji mordio muy suavemente un seno de Tenten mientras esta estaba ensima suyo y lo apretaba por la cabeza hacia su pecho, ella habia enrredado sus dedos en el cabello de él y trajo hacia si mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atras y sentia como Neji la sujetaba por las caderas obligandola a moverse mas deprisa y bajar mas profundo.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era que habia ido a entregar una sulicitud para entrar en ANBU en el despacho de la Hokegue y llego a su casa directamente a hacer la comida, despues vio a entrar a Neji que recien regresaba de una mision ccon su aquipo y despues de verlo entrar y dejar su mascara de capitan sobre la mesa no recordo nada mas.

Vagamente llegaba a su mente la imagen de una prenda siendo rasgada y despues de eso nada, el lapso entre la entrada y como llegaron a eso no lo recodaba, aunque por la manera desesperada en que Neji la movia, apretaba y succionaba la hacian pensar que probablemente no recordaba las cosas porque simplemente no habia pasado nada, tal vez nisiquiera la haya saludado, pero francamente no importaba.

Hacia ya 4 dias que eso habia comenzado y desde entonces no habia podido parar, excepto cuando el tenia alguna mision o ella, pero casi siemmpre era el quien salia a una. Aunque dejo de pensar en ello cuando el orgasmo la golpeo com mayor fuerza que los anteriores y Neji no la dejaba descansar.

Él podia sentir el frio suelo bajo el que dejaba de serlo a su caliente contacto, y cada vez que hacia que Tenten hiciera algun movimiento fuerte su cabeza y espalda eran golpeadas bruscamente contra la alacena en la que estaba recargado, y asi, sentado la ayudaba mientras la escuchaba murmurar cosas entre gemidos, pero no logro captar ninguna palabra porque despues de unos segundos ella le habia soltado una mano de su cabello y se la llevo a la boca tapandola y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando el alcanzo su liberacion dejo escapar un gruñido que retumbo por toda la cocina y ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho despues de lanzar un grito satisfecha con su nombre en sus labios.

Permanecieron as algunos minutos mientras intentaban calmarce hasta que Neji rodo y quedando sobre ella salio de su interior, se quito el preservativo y desnudo camino hasta el baño y lo arrojo al excusado para que se lo llebava el agua, era, si mal no recordaba, el tercero que tiraba desde que habia llegado, aunque no recordaba que lo habia echo exitarce tanto. Despues de eso regreso a la cocina encontrandoce a Tenten que se habia puesto de pie y para cubrir su desnudez se colocaba un delantar de pieza completa que tapaba su pecho y apenas lo justo debajo de sus muslos, ella estaba despeinada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. La imagen que se le presentaba le haia echo recordar porque no habia parado desque que entro, claro que cuando llego Neji, Tenten estaba vestida, de echo traia un lindo vestidito corto en color azul rey, y sobre este estaba el mandil, su cabello caia libre por su espalda hasta las caderas con las puntas rizadas, justo como a él le gustaba, ella estaba descalza y no parecia haber notado su presencia hasta que cerro la puerta de la cocina tras él, pero de igual manera verla ahi cicinando hacia que pensara en ella como una mujer casda esperando el regreso de su marido y a Neji, esta pequeña fantasia, le habia encendido.

Pero no mas, debia ser fuerte al menos una vez. Se estaba mostrando ante ella de una manera demaiado debil, como si ella misma fuera su debilidad, pero a quien intentaba engañar, ella era SU debilidad, ella y todo lo que representaba, su apetecible cuerpo, su modo al andar, sus elegantes movimientos con las manos, su sonrisa alegre, su sueve voz, sus profundos ojos, su tersa piel casi tan palida como la de él, la manera de sonrojarce al tocarla, sus pequeños ruiditos al intentar contenerce de gemir que le servian por muy poco tiempo y adoraba aun mas el que ella dejera su nombre, ya sea cuando apenas comenzabasn las cosas o cuando él tocaba los puntos necesarios y aplicaba la sufiente energia para hacerla gritar.

Y denuevo esos pensamientos, habia comenzado a pensar en ella de una manera tan inocente y hay que ver como termino. "_Es porque solo asi puede ser mia" _Penso intentando disculpar a su lujuria y rapidamente cogio su ropa del suelo para vestirce antes de querer volver hacia Tenten y se preguntaba porque ella no hacia lo mismo. Pero entonces Tenten se agacho y recogio un pedazo de tela co el ceño levemente fruncido para aclarar su duda.

-Me has roto..._otras._- En el mismo insatante en que hablo su cara volvio a suavisarce y se sonrojo aun mas mientras miraba lo que alguna vez fue su ropa interior. Neji simplemente se encogio de hombros restandole importancia y regresando a tener la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre, pero eso a ella no le molesto, estaba acostumbrada a sus gestos y monosilabos, probablemente eso ea lo que mas amaba de él, haia aprendido a decifrar sus monosilabos si, tambien los movimentos, pero sus miradas...

Sus ojos siempre mostraban una intensa mirada, una que ella no podia desifrar, y eso le encantaba, le gustaba el reto que para ella representaba, esa intriga de que estaria pensado, adoraba era aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba, tan difente a los demas, un misterio que ella ansiaba conocer, pero a la vez no queria que se terminanara nunca. Su manera de ser, tan impredecible, siempre llagaba a sorprenderla, y la hacia desear saber un poco mas de él. Siempre tan cerrado al mundo, pero cuando finalmete le decia algo, cuando ella creia que satisfaceria su curiosidad, entonces era cuando él la sorprendia con unas simples palabras y ella queria saber mas, jamas dejaria de ser asi, para ella, Neji era como un libro llego de secretos que ansiaba leer, siempre con algo nuevo en la mente para orprenderla.

Inclusa cuando él hacia algo que la llebava al enfado total y deseaba ahorcarlo hasta que su blanca piel se tornara morada y esa arrogante sonrisa se le borrara del rostro, ntonces él hacia algo que la derretia por completo y por un momento la dejaba ver que habia tras esa dira mascara de frialdad, y su corazon latia con fuerza olvidaddo cualquier cosa y perdonandolo incondicionalmente.

-Las reponemos y ya- Dijo Neji depronto mientras terminaba de abrocharce la parte superior de su traje y la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Estas loco? Ayer fui de compras con Hinata y me pregunto porque compraba tanta ropa interior, si hace apenas unos dias habiamos echo lo mismo, si sigo asi, pensara que tengo una obcesion con la ropa intima.

-Y cres que yo no he pasado pasado verguenzas? Hoy en la mañana fue a comprar preservativos y el encargado se me quedo mirando cuando mensione la cantidad que queria, hubiera jurado que si seguia asi su mandibula llegaria hasta el suelo, y para hacerlo aun peor, en ese momento iban entrando Kakashi y Shikamaru. De Kakashi no me sorprende, ya he visto llegar a Anko tambien, pero francamente no esperaba encontrarme a Shikamaru, supongo que Temari debe estar en la aldea- Termino con aire pensativo.

-Temari esta aqui!?- Exclamo repentinamente feliz y olvidandoce del asunto.- Caundo llego!?- Neji la miro y alzo una ceja antes de responder.

-No lo se, supongo que hace poco.

-Pero que ingrata! No ha venido a verme.

-Y que esperabas si nadie sabe donde vives?- La miro como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ya vale, supongo que tendre que ir yo, debe estar en casa de Shikamaru, su madre la adora.

-No cres que es algo joven para...tu sabes.- Tenten simplemente se encogio de hombros y se agacho a coger el vestido del suelo para luego indicarle a Neji con una mano que se diera la vuelta lo cual él hizo con una media sonrisa.- Esto es tonto, pera que hacer esto si ya te he visto muchas veces?

-No molestes Neji- Dijo con reproche mientras se quitaba el mandil y se ponia el vestido.-Por tu culpa ahora no traego puesta ropa interior, ya bastante es con que me hayas pedido no usar sosten mientras este contigo.

-No me le veo el motivo, de todos modos termina en el suelo, deberias agradecer que no te pedi que te quitaras tambien lo demas.

-Oh, lo siento gran Neji, disculpeme usted por no estar tan profundamente agradecida como deberia.- Solto un gruñido y lo eschuño reir levemente.- Ayudame- Él se giro y Tenten hizo lo mismo para permitirle subir el cierre del vestido.- Ire a ver a Temari.- Camino hacia la entrada de la casa y se coloco los zapatos. Dio un pequeño grito al ver que Neji estaba tras de ella y la miraba con curiosidad.

-No iras a ponrte otra ropa? No llevas nada debajo de eso.

-Para que? No dices tu que terminara el el suelo?- Salio de la casa y Neji rio ante su comentario, ella le hcia tener tantas debilidades si, pero amaba cada una de ellas, y la que mas amaba era su forma de ser, tan natural.- Y limpia la cocina!- Escuchoel grito de ella mientras sonaban sus apresurados pasos en las escaleras.- Neji ladeo la boca, la limpieza era algo impotante para él pro porahora no le apetecia hacer nada. Se encogio de hombros, quiza si cuando Tenten llegara encontraba todo en orden y la comida (que no le habia dejado terminar de hacer) estaba lista, ella estaria despuesta a darle algo de cariño.

* * *

Tenten corria por las calles y buscaba a Temari, si ella estaba con sus suegros no podrian platicar, pero tenia la esperanza de encontrarla por ahi, Hinata era su mejor amiga, pero a Temari la consideraba como una hermana, ella, sindo hija unica, y Temari, creciendo rodeada de hombres, habian encontrado una hermana en la otra, dejaron la manera de como se conocieron atras y la relacion fraternal se hizo relamente fuerte.

Sonrio al verla en una mesita fuera de un local de comida junto con Shikamaru que cargaba a un bebé, que dado por su diminuto tamaño que indicaba que hacia poco habia nacido, debia ser el hijo de Kurenai. Con grandes pasos se hacerco hacia ellos sonriendo y Temari al verla salto de su asiento.

-Me tienes abandonada!- Regaño fingidamente mientras la abrazaba.- Mira que pacearte con este haragan en lugar de visitar a tu hermana que tanto que extraña! Seras maldita!

-Si, yo tamien te quiero- Carcaje al separarce y se sento en la banquita haciendoce a un lado para que Tenten se sentara tambien.- Y si pregunte por ti, pero nadie supo darme razon, tambien fuia a tu casa, y tu mamá se puso a querer maquillarme.- Tenten rio compadeciendola- Tambien me dijo que el unico que sabia era tu padre, pero que él se encontraba de mision. ¿Como esta él?

-Normal, haciendo mas ejercicio para sustar mas a los chicos que se me acercan- Suspiro resiganada.- De verdad es tan intimidante?

-Mucho!- Solto Shikamaru en un grito ahogado para no hacer llorar al bebé mientras le daba la mamila. Las dos se volteron a verlo.- Cuando fui a buscar a Temari a tu casa casi me da un infarto! Es increiblemente grande, una bola de musculos, sin ofender, pero cuando escuche sus huesos crujir mientras pretaba sus puños, casi se me sale el corazon. Me saco un monton de preguntas para segurarce que no era drogadicto, ladron, o que andaba tras de ti, ¿¡para que cojones queria saber donde vivo!?

-Hummm bein, debe asustar un poco. Bien Temari, y dondete estas quedando?- Pregunto cambiando de tama.

-En casa de Shik.-Se interrumpio al ver como Kurenai caminaba hacia ellos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo- Dijo mientras tomaba al niño de brazos de Shikamaru.- La Hokague me tenia algo ocupada, lo siento.

-No hay problema.- Sonrio Temari y Kurenai le devolvio la sonrisa antes de irse.

-Bien, me voy.

-Que? Acabas de llegar!

-Si pero ahora que no teneis que cuidar al bebé, seguramente querran tiempo algo mas...intimo.-Solto una risita

-Que?- Temari enrjecio quedandoce congelada pero luego fingio recuperarce- Noooo, quedate.

-Talvez tu quieras que me quede, Temari, pero algo me dice que Shikamaru no lo desea mucho.-Temari volveo a verlo, y el chico habia gachado la mirada y la miraba por debajo de sus pestañas como si fuese un niño mientras un pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en suplica.- Jajaja, despues te veo.- Tenten se dio la vuelta y camino unos metros.

-Eh? Que haces?- Se escucho y Tenten se giro de nuevo para ver que le psasba a Temari y la encontro siendo jalada por Shikamaru por la calle, parecia muy contento.

* * *

Neji y habia terminado de limpiar y cocinar lo que parecia se comida, tambien se habia duchado ya asi qu ahora estaba mirando por la ventada hacia la calle, hasta que miro algo que no le gusto nada, mejo dicho, a alguien.

Salio con paso apresurado del departameno y corrio por las calles. Sintio que algo le seria robado y no pudo desifrar porque, ya que, el no tenia nada realmente.

* * *

-TENTEN!- La chica se giro y vio como una mancha verde se impactaba contra ella, seguido de eso otro peso que hizo que terminara en en suelo con la cosa encima.- Oh mi querida Tenten, te he echado tanto de menos!- Exclamo y ella abrio los ojos tratando de respirar por el fuerte abrazo y por el peso sobre ella.

-Lee? Ouuu, quitate de encima- El chico lo hizo sonriente y le tendio una mano para ayudarla, Gai ya se habia puesto de pie y agradecia que mirara a Lee porque lo que menos le apetecia, era que su sensei se fijara que no traia ropa interior.- Que hacen aqui? Pense que llegarian como en una semana mas.

-Asi es, pero ya sabes como es la llama de la juventud, verdad Lee?

-Hai Gai Sensei!

-Bueno, yo ire a dar el reporte, adios!

-Adiooooos!- Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez mientras agitaban un brazo.

-Tenten quie...

-Hola Lee- Exclamo friamente y los dos se giraron a ver detras de Tenten.

-Neji? Oh Neji rival mio! Cuanto sin vernos- Saludo ignorando su ceño funcido y los brazios cruzados asi como los labios que apretaba fuertemente.- Como han estado sin mi!? Me han estrañado?

-Porsupuesto Lee!- Sonrio.

-Realmente, no- Contesto Neji en un murmuro que ninguno escucho.

-Bien, vamos a casa.

* * *

La cena paso algo extraña, Neji no hablo en lo absoluto, bueno, él nnca hablaba, pero ahora parecia estar profundamente enojado y Tenten no se explicaba su comportamiento. Asi que en toda la cena solo hablaron Lee y ella, principalmete Lee que se esmeraba en contarle con detalles la mision mientras ella se asombraba de sus capacidades. Aunqye interiormente estaba algo trisite. Pero ya llegada la media noche...

-Tenten, estas bien?- Ella abrio los ojos para ver la figura que entraba a su habitacion y la luz de la ventana la ayudaba a reconocerlo.

-Yo? Humm si, pasa algo?

-No, solo que estuviste muy rara en la cena, queria ver si habia algun problema.

-No pasa nada.

-Mientes.

Tenten lo miro unos segundos y se hizo a un lado de la cama, indicandole que se sentara con ella, él asi lo hizo y Tenten lo cabijo con la sabana y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, se quedaron callados unos segundos, ella parecia tranquilizarce, pero él estaba intrigado conforme pasaba el tiempo, quizo preguntar varias veces, pero no lo hizo, cuando estubiera lista, ella hablaria, y asi sucedio.

-Tu y Lee...- Titubeo en continuar y Neji rezo porque no hablara sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos, comprendia perfectamente que con la llegada de su compañero, Tenten ya no estaria con él y todo acabaria, pero ese a saberlo desde un proncipio, no podia evitar la punzada en su pecho. Tenten continuo.- Ustedes son ANBU, incluso tu eres capitan, y yo solo una simple kuniochi- Neji deo salir un supiro de alivio y se inclino a verla sonriente.

-Tenten, tu no eres comun, eres una exelente ninja y pronto estaras en un equipo, ya veras, al principio seras un integrante ams, pero ya veras que con algo de tiempo tendras tu propio escuadron.

-De verdad lo cres.- Pregunto alzando la mirada y quedando a pocos centimetros de la suya.

-No lo creo, lo se.- Corrigio el justo antes de sentir una dulce precion en su cuello, Tenten le abrazaba con una mano mientras mordisqueaba su nuez.- Tenten?

-Te deseo Neji. Ahora- Susurro suplicante, él abrio los ojos extrañado, Lee ya habia vuelto ¿Porque hacia eso? Vagamente penso en el porque, si todo eso acabaria esa noche, lo mejor seria disfrutar sin ningun temor y asi lo hizo.

La despojo de su ropa e hizo lo mismo con la suya, con lentitud, con delicadeza, cun suavidad. Tente respondia a cada una de sus caricas con otra igual mientras ambos sentian la bien erizarce despues de que tocaban algo, su piel quemaba justo donde el otro ponia las manos y los hacia enloquecer. En algun momento de las caricias ella le habia colocado un preservativo sin que el se diera cuenta.

Neji se situo sobre ella con sus labios muy cerca, no estaba permitido besar, le recordo su conciencia, se coloco a pocos centimetros tentativemente mientras Tenten miraba su boca anhelante.

Solo Kami sabe cuanto deseaba besar a ese chico! Pero no podia, sabia que si eso ocurria no podria contenerce de decirle la verdad, y no queria que él le odiara.

Neji la deliniaba cada curva de su cuerpo mientras sus labios casi se rosaban y la veia fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno separo la mirada, como si sus ojos se hubieran echo complices y dijeran todo lo que habia que decir. Tenten le acaricio el rostro con la mano muy suevemente y Neji cerro los ojos mientras inclinaba levemente la cara para recargarla en su palma, cuando volvio a abrir los ojos descubrio que Tenten estaba mirando sus labios, parecia temerosa; él se acerco un poco mas, y Tenten se mordio el labio inferior ocacionando que el el proceso sus labios se rosaran levemente por unos segundos. Tente respiro con fuerza, queria besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Para Neji eso fue el contacto mas lento que jamas haya tenido, ahora tenia mayor curisidad por saber a que sabrian sus besos.

Neji aprobecho que ella cerro los ojos y él sonrio victorioso, la primera noche que habian pasado juntos ella le dijo que no se quedara con ella ni que la besara, y asi lo hizo, pero a la segunda noche fue ella quien se acurruco en su pecho, cediendo as un impulso, y las demas noches que habian pasado juntos ella hacia lo mismo, y dejaba que él la abrazara; ella habia dejado su peticion a un lado, y si las cosas seguian asi, tal ves algun dia dejaria que él la besara.

Pero se abofeteo mentalmente, esa era su ultima noche juntos, pero renegando tales pensamientos, beso su cuello y subio a su barbilla y regreso hacia abajo para besar sus senos. Tenten se arqueo y le facilito las cosas, ella le encajo las uñas en la espalda y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, no queria separarce jamas.

Tenten abrios sus piernas invitndolo y Neji la tomo por las caderas y siguio besando su piel, se habia vuelto a ella, no sabia como podia haber vivido tanto tiempo sin tocarla, sin amarla. Entonces ella sintio todo su cuerpo temblar cuando el se unio a ella, era ta perfecto ese momento que dudaba que algun dia pudiera conocer algo mejor, el se movia lentamente, como si supiera que ella no queria que eso terminara, todo era tan magnifico.

Neji habia establecido un vaiven lento, llego de ternura, ella no podia encontrar el mas minimo rastro de lujuria, simplemente los ojos de él brillaban con algo que no conocia, lo habia visto antes al estar juntos, pero solo por unos sendos, nunca por tanto tiempo, y nunca tan claro.

-Eres perfecta- Escapo de sus labios cuando sintio que ella ya no tenia sentido alguno, la habia echo sucumbir antes que él y le gustaba que ahora estaba sumamente sensible, incremento un poco el ritmo, su cuerpo rogaba por hacerlo mucho mas rapido pero su corazon le decia hacerlo con lentitud, sabia que si tenia un momento de locura terminaria gritando que la amaba.

Los minutos pasaron mas rapido de lo que hubieran querido y ambos tenian que controlarce para no gritar, ahora era la habitacion de ella donde estaba, con su compañero de apartamente y equipo duemiendo a la habitacion de al lado, pero cada sutil ruido era suficiente para ellos.

Una vez mas terminaron juntos, Tenten sintio su cuerpo arder y un placentero escalorio le recorrio la columna vertebral mientras Neji se dejaba caer sobre ella jadeante, despues de unos segundos él rodo a un lado y esperaron a que sus respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad. Él se sento en el borde de la cama y se paro, fue entonces que Tenten abrio los ojos y lo miro entrar a la oscuridad, no sabia si habia salido y o si seguia con ella, pero eso no impidio extrañarlo.

-Neji- Susurro despues de unos segundos.

-Si?.- Tenten sintio su corazon brincar mientras lo miraba aparecer de nuevo frente a ella con una sonrisa de lado. El solo se habai ido a deshacer del preservativo, solo eso.

-No me dejes- Nejo la miro sorprendido, no era una orden, era una suplica, veia como sus ojos brillaban como si se prepararan para llorar si él la rechazaba. No dijo nada, simplemente entro a la cama con ella y la abrazo co fuerza pegandola a su pecho. Tenten le acaricio la mejilla y de nuevo vio sus ojos brillar, y supo que no podia que no podia postergarlo mas, aun si él la rechazaba, sabia que debia decirle la verdad. Y solo entonces, pudo dormir tranquila.

* * *

**Rayosss De verdad soy tan mala? Si, creo que si. Ya varias me han pedido que los haga besarce y yo sigo firme con no hacerlo, y es que si ellos tienen una relacion que implica solo sexo, no quiero manchar algo tan lindo como un beso, eso lo guardare para un momento especial y no selo de lujuria, pero ya pronto mis queridos queribines, ya pronto.**

**Tambien se que hago que la chica le pida hacerla suya, pero bueno, ya le llegara a él su hora de rogar ¬¬ de eso me encargo yo.**

**Ey, pero no me he tardado y lo hice mas largo, (me costo el no leer nada y que mis deditos lloraran de tanto teclearT-T) pero bueno, me hace feliz saber que Tenten ya quiere hablar, pero no olviden que Neji tiene sus propias desiciones.**

**Agradesco todos sus review, son muy alentadores asi que pues gracias a todas esas personas que se han molestado en domarce dos minutos para darme su opnion. - Os quiero!**


	11. ºº 11 ºº

Neji sintio que era movido levemente del hombro, abrio los ojos perezosamente y parpadeo algunaz veces para acostumbrarce a la luz que entraba por la ventana ¡maldito cuarto! por eso le gustaba el suyo, era oscuro y selencioso, perfecto para descansar, pero bueno, eso le pasa por no estar en su cuarto.

-Neji, levantate. Ya amanecio. Lee esta despierto, lo mantendre en la cocin para que puedas salir del cuarto sin que te vea.- Hablo Tenten despacio y sin esperar respuesta salio del cuarto.

Neji se levanto y se puso sus ropas de la noche anterior, estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar con claridad. Tenten se habia acostado con el otra vez, estando Lee en casa ¿no se supone que lo amaba? estaba confundido, pero no queria pensar en eso, era mejor smplemente disfrutar del recuerdo y seguir adelante.

Despues de tomar una ducha y cambiar sus ropas, probablemente habian pasado medio hor desde que Tenten lo desperto, y en el tiempo que estuvo en el agua penso en que debia disculparce con Lee por su forma tan descortes de comportarce la noche anterior, claro era que Neji no iba a ir con el y soltarle un "perdon" pero bastaba con que lo tratarabien esta mañana y Lee comprenderia. Pero al entrar a la cocina se desconcerto. Tenten estaba de pie junto al mostrador y partia un par de tomates, le estaba dando la espalda, pero tras ella estaba Lee de brazos cruzados y tenia el ceño levemente funcido como si algo lo incomodara, parecia que le estaba habalndo y Tenten hacia lo posible por no escucharlo.

Lee alzo la vista hacia el techo como si le pidiera a Kami algo que Neji no supo distinguir. Él carraspeo la garganta como si se la aclarara y Lee y Tenten voltearon a verlo, Lee se le habia quedado mirando pensativo y demaciado serio, lo que le hizo preguntarce que habia pasado antes de que él llegara; Tenten parecia estar nerviosa y se puso palida, dejo el cuchillo que traia y se quito el delantar floreado que solo tapaba sus piernas, lo dejo sobre la mesa y pareciera que las manos le temblaban levemente. Lee desvio la mirada de él y se paso a un lado de Tenten para sentarce en un una silla a la mesa, pero justo cuando lo hizo ella lo sujeto del antebrazo y lo miro preocupada, como si le estubiera pidiendo algo con los ojos.

-Hablaremos de esto mas tarde.-Le susurro él y tomo asiento, se le quedo mirando una vez mas a Neji y luego de un profundo suspiro sonrio.- Buenos dias Neji.

-Buenos dias Lee, Tenten.- Saludo él y los dos asitieron con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Tomo asiento en la mesa del lado opuesto a Lee y fruncio el seño.- ¿Que es tan interesante en mi para que me mires tanto?

-Oh nada, nada, solo pensaba en lo idiota que te has vuelto ultimamente.- Neji abrios los ojos en sorpresa, a cualquier otro ya lo hubiera golpeado, ¿Pero Lee? ¿De verdad él habia dicho eso?. No supo reaccionar hasta que escucho como era que el plato que Tenten traia en sus manos se le caia al piso rompiendoce en dedazon.- Te ayudo, Tenten. -Comento Lee sonriente como si nada y se agacho a ayudarla a recoger los vidrios.

-Lee que has dicho?-Pregunto aun sorprendido y Lee cerro los ojos suspirando y volvio a brirlos para mirar a Tenten.

-Ya deberias ir con la Hokage, creo que te tiene una mision corta, anda ya.

-Pero...

-Te dije que lo hablaremos despues.-Tenten lo miro sorprendida, no era frecuente que Lee habara de es forma, pero se alegraba de tenerlo siempre para ella.- Te estare esperando de tu mision, procura llegar a las 10 como acordamos.

-Hai.-Contesto y salio deprisa de la casa sin squiera despedirce.

-Ahora me diras porque has dicho aquello?

-Es que no creo haberte visto jamas de un modo tan idiota. Pero no te preocupes, si todo sale como espero esta noche, pronto se arreglaran las cosas.

-A que diablos te refierres? Mira Lee...!

-A nada, no me refiero a nada! Y ya deberiamos irnos tambien.- Dijo dirigiendoce hacia la puerta.

* * *

Lee miro el reloj por octava desde que llego al local y suspiro cansado, ultimamente suspiraba demaciado, no podia creer los problemas por los que pasaba su amiga, la cual deberia haber llegado hacia al mas de media hora. Miro por la ventana que estaba junto a su mesa y vio una señora pasar corriendo para resguardarce de la lluvia, mas atras de ella corrian tres niños que chapoteaban en los charcos y gritaban felices, en una esquina aparte vio a Shikamaru besar a alguien que no distionguio y a un lado de este estaba Chuoji que parecia querer metere en su bolsa de papitas para no verlos por su verguenza, tambien vio a una chica correr hacia el local y entrar deprisa para despues gusrdar su paraguas azul y acercarce a él.

-Tenten.-La chica se inclino y le beso la mejilla.

-Hola Lee.

-Por un momento crei uqe no llegarias.

-Venia en camino pero comenzo a llover y regrese por un paraguas.

-Si, extraño tiempo. ¿Como estas?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Bien, supongo.

-Tenten, tu sabes que a mi nunca se me ha dado el ser sutil, muchas veces porque me desespero y quiero hacer las cosas rapido y otras ocaciones por bruto, lamento lo que te dije esta mañana.

-No Lee- Agacho la mirada.- Tenis razon, no debi haberle dicho a Neji que estaba enamorada de otro, pero lo hice, y ahora el daño esta echo, pero eso no quiere decir que no arreglare las cosas.

-Pues ese trato que hiciste con el es...

-Lee! Te lo dije como un secreto! No lo repitas porfavor.- Reprendia abochornada y Lee la mirop con ternura.

-Si las cosas fueran asi, yo seria el pimero en felicitarlos por como la llama...

-No empieces.

-Oh, ya no me dajas expresarme- Puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyo su mejilla en la palma con un puchero en la boca.- Bien, ese no es el punto, venimos aqui para encontrar una solucion, no para reprocharte, de eso y lo hice bastante en la mañana.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, y no te preocupes, no hay nada que hacer, ya he tomado mi desicion, le dire la verdad a Neji.

-Que! Estas loca!?

-Disculpen, aqui estan sus bebidas.- Interrumpio una linda camarera de entre 16 y 17 años quien se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que Lee le daba y ella se la devolvio timidamente antes de irse.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto extrañada Tenten.

-Le pedi que cuando te viera llegar nos trajera algo, el tè es mio, supose que tu querrias algo con mas sabor asi que te pedi un chocolate caliente.

-Me refiero a la chica, ella te son...

-Tu a tus asuntos!

-Ya te le sacare, en algun momento me has de contar.

-Si bien, eso ya lo veremos- Respondio no muy seguro y sin darle mas importancia pero con un sutil sonrojo- Por lo pronto cuentame como esta eso de que le diras la verdad a Neji?

-Esto ha llegado ya demaciado lejos, tienes razon, no debi jugar asi con él, asi que antes de irme a mi mision se lo dire.

-No lo se Tenten, no me gustan las mentiras pero...bueno, es...Neji, osea, tu sabe scomo es él, deberias tomar los dos meses que durara la mision para pensarlo mejor, quiza...

-No Lee, presisamente por eso lo hago antes, pera que él lo piense y logre asumirlo y piense las cosas con claridad. Solo espero que me perdone.

-Sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar, Tenten, hagas lo que hagas, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias Lee, y ahora...me diras que paso con la chica que nos trajo la...?

-NO!

-Que malo!

-Tenten ¿De quien le dijiste que estabas enamorada a Neji?

-Eso es secreto, Lee.- Tenten se sonrojo mientras rezaba por no tener que confezar que fue de él.

-Y asi esperas que yo te cuente? Nisiqueira me quieres decir eso, como si con lo uqe he escuchado pudiera asustarme. De igaul forma, quiero que seas feliz.

-Como cres que reaccione Neji cuando se entere que le menti y que a quien amo es a él?

-Quiza se sienta utilizado, pero esa no es razon para darce por vencida.

-Lo amo Lee, demaciado...duele.

-Lo se, lo se.

-Quiero que estemos juntos, quiero que sepa lo mucho que meimporta, quiero oirlo decir que él tambien me ama, que no le importa lo que dira le gente, que cuando lo me vea sepa lo que estoy sintiendo. Lo amo Lee, quiero formar una familia con el, casarme y tener hijos, se que él no los desea, se que no le gustan los niños, pero el puede cambiar de idia, no Lee?- Pregunto Temerosa y Lee la miro con ternura y preocupcion, no tenia derecho a decirle el secreto de Neji, aunque ella fuera su mejor amiga...Neji tambien era su mejor amigo. Asi que solo atino a estirar una mano y acariciarle la mejilla con dulsura.

-Mendokusei...- Exclamo en un suspiro y Tenten derepente comenzo a reir

-Ale! Deja que mi hermana te escuche y te golpeara por robarle las fraces a su novio.- Dijo entre risas al imaginarce a Temari parada arriba de una mancha verde aplastada en el suelo y Lee comenzo a reir tambien.

Y esa conversacion...Fue la que Neji escucho.

* * *

**MMMM Se nota que me gusta el ShikaTema? Jeje**

**Bien, espero sus opiniones y dudas.**

**Besotes!**


	12. ºº 12 ºº

Neji se encontraba sobre el techo del Domo, la lluvia aun caia y una tenue neblina cubria la aldea.

-_Incluso el cielo llora para mi._- Penso con una debil sonrisa que le temblo antes de desaparecer, le doliatanto lo que acababa de escuchar._-No debi haberla seguido._-Si él no lo huebiera echo, se habria enterado de las cosas de una forma menos dolorosa, a diferencuia de lo que Lee dijo, no se sentia utilizado, comprendia perfectamente a Tenten y una parte de el habia gritado de alegria al saberce dueño de su amor, al saber que era correspondido.

Pero estaba el echo de sus ultimas palabras ¿hijos? ¿como se supone que se los daria? Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera mensionado, si no ansiara ser madre, él habria sido inmensamente feliz. Pero no podia culparla, todas las chicas tienen ese mismo sueño, casarce y tener hijos, vivir con el hombre que aman. Y él no podia ofrecercelo a Tenten.

Aunque creia que las mentiras eran malas, sabia que ahora tenia que decir una...

Pero no evitaba el pensar que hubiera pasado si Tenten no le hubiera mentido, quiza fue lo mejor, si no lo hubiera echo ellos pudieron ser felices, pero solo un tiempo, hasta que se enteraran sobre lo que escondia el clan, y entonces toda la felicidadque hubieran tenido les habria sido arrebatada.

La amaba tanto, no era un amor de adolecentes simplemente, lo que sentia era mas profundo que eso, pero ello no merecia lo que el le ofrecia, nadie lo merecia, pero era todo lo que el podia ofrecer. Recosdo cuando Lee le habiadicho que Tenten seria feliz simplemente con él, Neji la conocia, si ella lo amaba tanto como decia, seria feliz a su lado, sabia que simpre desearia ser madre, y eso era lo que lo hcia detenerce. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la felicidad de Tenten por la propio, aun si solo lo hacia en parte.

Tenten no tenia linea sucesora, no habia un futuro para ellos, al menos no juntos, ella tendria que buscar a un hombre que le diera todo lo que él no podia, y Neji, al no querer estar con ninguna otra mujer, probablemente seria comprometido con alguna chica de extrema fuerza y una tecnica que le diera la capacidad de tener a sus hijos.

Pero tambien habia una posibilidad. Su tio habia dicho que sus esposa tuvo a Hinata, habia quedado enferma pero no habia muerto, cabia la posibilidad de que lo mismo le pasara a Tenten, pero significaba un arriesgar demaciado, era poner su vida en peligro sin saber su lograria sobrevivir. Era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr, nisiquiera queria verla enferma, o que tal si sobrevivia como cuando su tia dio a luz a Hanabi?, y despues de unos dias moria.

Neji jamas se permitiria hacerle eso a Tenten, no jugaria con su vida, aun si eso significaba mentirle, ella iba a odiarlo por lo que le diria, su corazon quedaria destrozado, pero Tenten era fuerte, reconstruiria su vida...al lado de otro. Le dolia el pensamiento, pero era lo mejor para ella, ojala un dia pudiera perdonarlo, porque él no podia perdonarce.

Salto del tejado y camino hasta el apartamento de Tenten, pero no habia llegado cuando la vio caminar hacia él, laun tenia el cabello suelto y este se le pegaba a los brazos por la lluvia, pero al agua corriendo por s piel la hacian lucir mas cremosa y mas suave, ademas por la neblina, no distinguia nada ademas de ella, y eso solo porque la tenia ya a dos pasos de distancia.

-Neji! Te estaba buscando! Teng...

Neji no la dejo terminar pues la tomo por el brazo y camino unos emtros a su izquierda, sabia perfectamente donde estaba, y que a unos dies metros del lugar encontraria un callejon, la neblina no lo dejaba ver pero su Byakugan jamas habia sido de mas ayuda, ahora veia el rumbo perfectamente y la calle solitaria le dio seguridad para adentrarce al callejon sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Cuando estubieron lo suficientemente adentro Neji la acorralo contra la pared y con rudeza y ansioso recorro sus cuerpo con las manos, deteniendoce de vez en cuando para apreta su piel contra la de él. Tenten parecia sorprendida y permanecia de pie sin moverce un centimetro. Neji se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos. _"Sera la ultima vez qe la tenga asi"_ Penso con amargura y se apresuroso a retirar sus ropas.

Tenten se revolvio incomoda entre us brazos, y Neji la miro dulcemente mientras ella se sonojaba y buscaba la forma de decir algo sin saber como hacerlo.

-Nadie nos vera- Dijo él sorprendiendola y le dio algo de confianza, tenia razon, nadie podia acercarce sin que él lo notara. Él termino de desvestir a ambos excepto por las pequeñas bragas de ella, comenzo a besarla en el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos.

La tomo y rodeo por la cintura elevandola en el aire y ella lo rodeo contra sus piernas, el le acariciaba el cabello con una mano mientras besaba sus sunos y con la otra la mantenia sujeta entre él y la pared para impedir que se cayera, Ella lo sujeto por el cuello y enredo sus manos en el cabello de Neji, sintiendo la necesitad de sortenerce asi que las volvio a bajar y apreto fuertemente sus hombros cuando lo sintio hundirce en ella con demaciada profundidad ocacionandole el gritar y elevar su cabeza hacia atras, pero lejos de quejarce.

Neji escondio su cara entre el cuello y hombro de ella mientras se movia freneticamente, la posicion le era algo dificil pues necesitaba mas fuerzas, pero de igual modo, cualquiera que fuera la forma en uqe la tomara, simpre obtenia la misma corriente electrica que recorria su cuerpo y se fundia con la de ella, su cuerpo sempre tenia una nueva sorpresa para él y cada vez encontraba un punto nuevo que tocar.

Tenten pronunciaba su nombre cada vez que algo de aliento le era devuelto, jamas lo habia visto tan desesperado, como si temiera que todo terminaria, lo que le gustaba a ella. Mientras que Neji escuchaba su nombre solo podia moverce con mas fuerza y gemirle al oido en un acto erotico y con cada arrebato hacia que la espalda de la chica se estrellara contra la pred del callejon con fuerza. Neji lamia el lobulo de su oreja con tanta lujuria que la hacia gritar mas fuerte.

Ambos se sentian proximos a acabar, lo que hacia que su exitacion aumentara y Neji parecia desesperado por brindarle tanto placer como estaba reciviendo, finalmente ambos gritaron simultaneamente el nobre del otro, sin temor del volumen porque la lluvia cubria todo sonido.

* * *

Neji y Tenten caminaban hacia la puerta de la aldea, ella parecia tener prisa en llegar y Neji leseguia el paso con las manos en los bolsillos, al llegar ambos se pararon y se quedaron en silencio, Tenten se giro hacia él y lo miro temerosa.

-Neji, debo partir a una mision, regresare en dos meses como minimo, te voy a extrañar, te lo queria decir antes pero no me dejaste.

-Lo siento.

-Igualmente fue una linda despedida- Comento sonrojandoce- Pero aun hay algo que debes saber.

Neji se tenso de inmediato, habia llegdo la hora, lo sabia, pero aun asi tenia miedo, lamentaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era por Tenten, tenia que protegerla, aun de si mismo.

-No se como te lo tomaras, debi habertelo dicho entes, pero tenia miedo, tu una vez le dijiste a nuetros sensei que estabas enamorado cuado te lo pregunto.

-Que hay con eso?- Pregunto tajante fingiendo no saber nada, tenia que recobrar su postura fria ante ella, aunque por dentro estuviera rompiendoce en pedazoz con cada palabra que le decia o la fora en que la trataba.

-Que...yo...-Tenten se mordio un labio, le habia dolido el tono de voz que el habia usado.-Tenia miedo de que tu me...te enojaras conmigo por...

-Habla ya.- Odeno fingiendo estar enojado y Tenten se asusto.

-Neji...Te amo...-Susurro bajo, pero la lluvia habai disminuido un poco, no demaciado, pero Neji estaba tan cerca de ella que la escuchaba perfectamente. Tenten al no recivir respuesta continuo- Te menti, te dije que amaba a Lee, pero no es verdad, a quien amo es a ti.- Hubo un pausa y vio a Neji, quien la miraba sin ninguna emocion en el rostro.- No pinsas decir nada?

-Me mentiste.- Siseo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenia miedo.

-Eso no es excusa!- Neji apreto los puños, dolido consigo mismo, pero a los ojos de Tenten enojado con ella. Neji se sentia mal, deseaba abrazarla y gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado, pero tenia que alejarla de él si queria que tuviera una vida feliz, quiza no ahora, pero en un futuro ella lo entenderia y seria feliz, aun si era con otro, para él, el que ella fuera feliz, le era suficiente.

-Lo siento.- Titubeo y comenzo a llorar silenciosamente. Neji le miro unos segundos y sintio un dolor en el pecho, ¿porque amar dolia tando? ¿porque no podian ser felices simplemnte?.

-Deberias irte ya.- Dijo el como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-No me diras nada? T he dicho que te am...

-Y yo dije que estaba enamorado..de otra.- Se detuvo pero jamas regreso a mirarla- Lo siento Tenten, pero jamas debiste hacerte iluciones, lo nuetro solo era sexo, justo como tu lo dijiste, me ofreciste una aventura y yo la acepte, no puedes culparme por tomar lo que tu me ofresiste, no pienses que soy un pervetido, pero siemplemente asi son las cosas, ambos tenemos parte de la culpa en esto.

-Si yo hubiese sido sicera desde el principio tu jamas lo habias haceptado, cierto?- Pregunto ella con dolor.

-Asi es, no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, las emociones son para debiles.

-Hablas de debilidad, sin embargo aceptas amar a alguien.

-Tienes razon, quiza ella sea mi debilidad, por eso la amo.- Aunque no lo pareciera, cada palabra que decia Neji, le dolia mas a él que a Tenten, no queria hacerle eso, se detestaba por ello y se sentia el ser mas repugnante que haya conocido, pero nada podia hacer, él estaba maltido, y no la arrastraria con él hacia el infierno.- Lo siento Tenten, yo no te amo.- Neji suspiro tomando valor y contralondo las lagrimas, no habia llorado desde que su padre murio y no tenia sentido volver a hacerlo ahora. Comenzo a caminar y se perdio en la neblina, mientras escuchaba como Tenten hacia lo mismo y partia de la aldea para no regresar en algunos meses.

Él se apoyo contra una pared y respiro con dificultad, ya casi no soportaba las lagrimas y empezo a hiperventilar, todo eso parecia ser tan irreal para su comprencion, pero ahora Tenten estaba a salvo de él. Aunque con eso haya tenido que mentirle y decirle que no la amaba, ¡que amaba a otra! eso era una estupidez, él jmas amaria a otra. Y asi la mentira solo continuo, ahora por parte de él.

_-Me odio. ¿Como puedo hacerle eso?...¿Como puedo hacermelo a mi? ¡Soy un idiota!...Pero la amo, es lo mejor para ella, aunque no lo sepa aun, y con suerte, jamas se enterara del porque lo hago, prefiero que crea que soy un maldito a que sienta lastima, no le quitare la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, tendra que serlo con otro...Lo siento Tenten, es por tu bien...Te amo._

* * *

**Jo! Con las ganas que me entraron de ponerles el beso, pero noooo, huebiera estado mas triste, a ver que les parecio. Ya se que quieren que sean sinceros, pero por algo se llama asi el fic, si los hago hablar, perdera el sentido de la historia, asi que por ahora las cosas tienen que ser asi.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Besotes!**


	13. ºº 13 ºº

El clima era fresco, el clima en el desierto era bastante frio por la noche y olbigaba a permanecer en sus casas. Era una calida suerte tener a una persona para pasar el rato cuando se tienen tantos problemas que no se puede pensar con claridad. Afortunadamente para Tenten, cuando ella llego a Suna, Temari habia viajado con ella, la habia alcanzado al dia siguiente de su partida pues dijo que tenia "Asuntos importantes que arreglar" antes de poder encontrarla. Suponia que en esos momentos Shikamaru sentia un profundo odio hacia ella por llevarce a su novia. Pero poco le importaba, ella estaba triste y necesitaba consuelo.

-Han pasado tres meses, Tenten. No crees que ya deberias regresar? No me malinterpretes, me gusta tenerte en mi casa, y el que me ayudes a mantener controlado a Kankuro o ayudes a Gaara en el domo es una bendicion, pero tu mision iba a durar solo dos meses, a lo mucho. Si seguimos mintiendo para que crean que la mision se ha alargado, tarde o temprano nos descubriran. Ademas tienes que regresar y desircelo. Por Kami! Estas embarazada! Crees que puedes ocultarlo toda la vida?!

-Aun no se me nota mucho.-Contesto con un mojin mientras mordisqueaba la enorme galleta que tenia en la mano.

-Por mi, me encantaria tenerte aqui por mas tiempo. Pero tienes que enfrentar las cosas. Acepta las consecuencias.

-Es facil para ti decirlo. ¿Como crees que reaccionara mi padre? Dios, solo de imaginarlo.

-Querra matarlo, de eso no hay duda. Tu padre es muy agradable, pero solo con las chicas, contigo simpre ha sido muy celoso. Y el cuerpo que tiene es...de miedo.

-Oh, gracias, eso es justo los animos que necesito.- Gruña sarcastica y se sacudio las migajas mientras veia a Temari tomar un sorbo de su té.

-No te estoy dando animos, no soy de esas chicas. Solo se ser directa y eso hago, te digo las cosas como son. No te va a ser facil. Y ahora que me has contado de tu situacion y Neji, nisiquiera estoy segura de lo que pasara con el bebé. Pero son las consecuencias. A cosas como esta te atienes si no te cuidas siempre que tengas relaciones.

-Lo se, lo se. No tienes que recordarmelo.

-Entonces, volveras a tu aldea?- Levanto una ceja no muy segura de la respuesta que le daria.

-Si.-Respondio fastidiada.

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-No lo se. No puedo hacer que abandones tus obligaciones aqui, pero por otro lado...Si no te llevo Shikamaru es capaz de muchas cosas.

-Vale ya, no hables asi. Pareciera que lo tienes en un ocnsepto de celoso, si es la persona mas tranquila que hay.

-Recuerdas el chico que te toco el trasero? Ese que lo hizo mientras bailabamos en la fiesta de Ino?

-Pues si, lo perdone porque dijo que era "accidente"

-Pero no le creiste.

-No, pero era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chouji. No queria armar una pelea.

-Te has preguntado porque a la mañana siguiente, tenia un moreton con forma de mano, en el cuello, como si lo hubieran estrangulado.?

-Errr, no lo vi.-Contesto nerviosa.

-Mentirosa.- Entrecerro los ojos pero enseguida comenzo a carcajearce sonteniendose su levemente abultado vientre y Temari le arrojo otra galleta hacia la cabeza.

-Vete a dormir ya! Nos vamos mañana!- Grito molesta y se fue a su habitacion dejando a Tenten sobandoce la cabeza y comenzando a comer de nuevo.

* * *

-Estupido pantalon.- Murmuro Tenten enfadada porque el maldito boton no queria ser abrochado, si ni que hibiera encordado tanto! Vale, subio algo de peso, y el emabrazo comenzaba a notarcele. ¡Que dios la salvara de su padre!

-Ponte una falda.- Aconcejo Kankuro desde el marco de la puerta. Tenten giro a verlo asutada y lo enontro con los brazos cruzados y expresion cansada.

-Querrias hacer el favor de tocar la puerta la proxima vez que entres? No estaria mal que aprendieras algo de modales. El que sea tu casa, no significa que puedas entrar aqui sin avisar.

-Tsk, como si me interesara espiar a una emabarazada, ya comienzas a perder tu figura.

-Mentiroso!- Grito preocupada y él rio.

-Yo solo venia a decirte que Temari ya te esta esperando en la salida de la aldea. Me mando a cargar tu equipaje para que no hagas esfuerzo...No debiste ir con Temari de compras, cuando llegast aqui nisiquiera traias ropa mas que la que usabas, y ahora yo tengo que cargar todo esto.- Gruño y levanto dos pesadas maletas mientras Tenten se encogia de hombros.

-La ropa de la Arena es muy bonita. Ahora deja me cambio, tienes razon, debo comenza ra usar faldas. Ademas asi se me notara menos.

-Piensas ocultarlo?- Pregunto extrañado y molesto ante la idea, eso no era correcto.

-Solo hasta que llegue a la aldea y vea a mis padres. Se los dire el mismo dia, pero no quiero que alguien me vea antes. Prfiero que sea por mi, de quien lo escuchen

-Suena razonable. Tienes 5 minutos.- Señalo antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

-Ya casi llegamos!

-No tienes que gritar, ya se que estas feliz.

-No molestes.

-Temari- Llamo cuando comenzaron a distinguir las puertas de la aldea y comenzaron a caminar con paso lento.- No le digas a nadie sobre mi estado, quieres? Deja que yo lo anuncie primero.

-Por quien me tomas? Te piensas que seria tan imprudente?!

-No, pero, quiza si alguna chica nos ve, pregunte algo, y no quiero que nadie sapa hasta que se lo haya dicho a mis padres.

-Pues mejor ve a dejas las cosas en tu casa, contigo en ese estado y yo cargando las cosas de ambas, no s hemos retrasado bastante, pueden estar preocupados.

-Si, gracias.

Tenten permanecia sentada en el sillon mas corto, mientras sus padres sentados frente a ella la miraban estrañados, pero su madre se veia preocupada.

-Dilo ya, hija.- Alento su madre con una debil sonrisa.- Todo estara bien.- Estiro su mano y tomo la de Tenten para frotarla en un geste tranquilizador.-Sabia que esto pasaria, pero eres fuerte, podras con esto. Tu padre y yo te apoyaremos.

-Mamá, tu ya...lo siento.- Se limpio la lagrima que resbalaba por su rostro y respiro profundamente.

-Quieren explicarme que pasa?- Pregunto su padre molesto.- Aqui solo yo no me doy cuante de las cosas o que? En que apoyaremos a Tenten?

-Papá. Antes de decirtelo, quiero que recuerdes que ya estoy grande, soy una ninja capacitada he intento entrar a ANBU, pero tambien soy ya una mujer, no era mi intencion que esto pasara, pero paso. Las cosas se dieron y no hay vuelta atras.

-Hija, comienzas a asustarme.

-Padre...quisiera encontrar una forma mas sutil de decirtelo, pero no puedo. No hay forma, sea como te lo diga, esto va a afecatrte...lo siento, solo espero que no te averguences de mi.- Sollozo y comenzo a llorar más fuerte. Su madre se paro y fue a abrzarla.

-Tenten, sea lo que tengas que decirme, nada hara que me averguence de ti.- Dijo pausadamente y le sonrio para calmarla.

-Papá...estoy embarazada.- Apenas lo pronuncio rompio en llanto temiendo la respuesta de su padre, cerro los ojos con fuerza por si el camenzaba agritar, pero no escucho nada, volvio a abrir sus parbados y lo vio sentado, con la mirada fija en ella, parecia ausente, como si no comprendiera lo que habia dicho.- Padre?- Llamo temerosa, entonces él se paro de su lugar y fue hacia ella, se puso de rodillas a su lado y la abrazo por la cintura.

-No pasa nada, hija. Todo estara bien.

Y Tenten sintio como el mundo derrepente era mas facil, ahora tenia a sus padres apoyandola y eso importaba mucho, le sorprendio la reaccion de su padre, pero entendia que la amaba mucho como para insultarla. Ya tendrian que hablar despues, quiza. Pero por ahora todo estaba bien...por ahora.

* * *

**Bien, un capitulo hecho hacia Tenten, ya me habia enfocado bastante en Neji, pero al menos ya explique algunas cosas, perdon si hay flatas ortograficas y si no coloque tildes, pero odio ponerlos asi que lo hago con un correstor, sol oque mi compu se decompuso (la descompuse yo, mejor dicho) y no me abre ninguna instalacion, a base de trucos me las arregle para abrir esta pagina, de trucos y de horas de intentos inutiles. Espero Review! Muchos porfis!**

**Besotes!**


	14. ºº 14 ºº

Las chicas estabas sentadas en un sillón del pequeño departamento de la Tenten. Hinata estaba sonrojada y tenía las manos en la boca para acallar un sonido de exclamación. Se había desmayado por poco tiempo pero ahora no sabia que hacer, ella era la mejor amiga de Tenten, y Temari casi su hermana. Ino y Sakura la miraban sorprendidas mientras Temari, que ya sabia todo, solo se ocupada de sostener la mano de Tenten.

-Quieren dejar de verme asi? Me ponen nerviosa.

-Pero Tenten.- Hablo Ino con voz ahogada.- Es la primera vez que nos traes a Sakura y a mi a aquí, y cuando creemos que es por algo bueno….no s dices estos.

-No decimos que se algo malo, pero, Kami! Tienes 17! Tus padres ya lo saben?

-Si, ya se los dije, mi madre ya lo intuía.

-Y tu papá? Seguro que se armo grande.

-No, me ama demasiado como para hacer algo asi, pero se que si se entera de quien es el padre querrá hacerle algo. No se quizás, quiera matarlo, que es lo mas probables, pues dudo mucho que se conforme solo con golpearlo.

-Quizás quiera que se responsabilice, después de todo, el bebé es hijo de ambos.

-No! Eso jamás! Si tome la decisión de mentirle a Neji es precisamente por eso, no voy a atarlo.

-Estas segura?- Hablo Hinata con voz temblorosa- Después de todo, decirle a Neji, que tu hijo es de un joven con el que tuviste un noviazgo breve en la Arena es un poco cruel.

-No lo es, Hinata, tu primo ama a otra, seguramente se alegrara de saber que el hijo no es suyo, si se lo digo ahora, hasta podría pensar que me embarace para atarlo, pues ahora ya sabe que lo amo. Por eso hago esto.

-Pero es una locura!- Grito Sakura.- Es el padre! Aun si ama a otra chica…-Termino susurrando sintiendo pena por Tenten y odio hacia Neji.

-Por favor, Tenten, recapacita.- Pidió Hinata. Ajena a que no podía ocultarlo mucho tiempo, pues ella no sabía nada sobre el secreto del clan.

-No funcionara.- Hablo ahora Ino.- No puedes ocultar su byakugan. ¿Qué harás cuando Neji vea al niño y se de cuenta que es su hijo?

-Ese es el punto.- Pronuncio Temari sabiamente y mirando a Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual ella le correspondió ampliamente.- Tenten quiere que lo vea.

-Como?

-Creo que, aunque Neji piense que es un error, si tiene a su hijo en brazos, lo quiera. Tengo la esperanza de que cuando lo vea lo ame tanto como yo lo hago ahora. No pido que me ame a mi, ni que deje a la otra chica, solo que cuando eso pase, el no crea que fue una equivocación. Neji es una buena persona, lo se, y un bebé cambia muchas cosas.

-Tente, Neji es un chico muy frió, Confías demasiado en él.

-No es frió, solo….no sabe como demostrar sus sentimientos.- Defendió ciegamente.

-Oh, Tenten, espero que no te equivoques.

-No lo haré, ya veras, el día que mi hijo nazca, dentro de poco menos de 5 meses, se lo diré.

-Neji ha estado raro desde que se volvió a mudar.

-Regreso a la mansión?- Pregunto Temari

-No, mi padre le ha regalado una casa en los extremos de la aldea, no es tan grande como la mansión, pero esta muy bien amueblada, es de dos pisos, y parece tener un aire calido.

-Porque se la regalo?

-No se- Se encogió de hombros.- Creo que Neji le dijo que quería alejarse.

-Probablemente de mi.- Tenten sintió ganas de llorar y bajo la mirada apenada mientras Temari la abrazaba por un costado.

-No, no, debe ser algo mas.- Se apresuro Hinata preocupada por mejorar lo que ella inicio.-No me hagas caso, solo lo he ido a visitar un par de veces

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada fue abierta y entró Lee, las chicas se giraron a verlo pero este no las saludo, ni siquiera a Sakura, solamente se quedo de pie mirando a Tenten, frunciendo su enorme ceño como analizándola, intentando encontrar una respuesta y dudando de ella. Suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su habitación con paso rápido.

-Como se lo ha tomado?- Susurro Ino intentando no ser escuchada por él.

-A él no le dije que fuera un novio pasajero, le dije que cometí la estupidez de meterme con un chico que me ayudaba con el papeleo en el Domo. Se que tiene sus dudas, pero sabe que amo a Neji, si le hubiera dicho que fue un novio, no me lo hubiera creído, pero de otra forma…

-El despecho si te lo cree.- Completo Temari.

-A mi me conviene, al menos por ahora. Hasta que le bebé nazca.

-Y si Neji no lo quiere?

-Ino-chan! Claro que mi primo querrá a su hijo!….espero.

-Pues, sino lo quiere….-Tenten apretó la tela de su blusa y se mordico el labio inferior, pues entonces me mudare de aquí, me iré con mi hijo y lo criare yo sola. Pero quiero pensar que las cosas saldrán bien, o no?- Pregunto alarmada y las chicas se miraron entre ellas sin saber que decir.

Pero no había forma en que Tenten supiera que no iba a criar a su hijo sola, porque simplemente, no lo criaría, y nadie iba a decirle que moriría en el parto…

Al atardecer algo inusual había pasado, Neji se había encontrado con el padre de Tente, pero este no parecía enojado, solo lo miraba serio.

-Habla con mi hija

Eso susurro al pasar a su lado. Neji se le quedo viendo pero el hombre solo camino más aprisa hasta alcanzar a su mujer que compraba algunas telas en el mercado local. No entendió a que se refería el señor, pero si él decía que hablara con ella, era seguramente porque sabía algo.

Y si, él hombre lo sabia, fue fácil deducir quien era el padre, la chica solo convivía con dos hombres, y solo uno de ellos tenia la necesidad de alejarse, que aunque era su favorito, le guardaba cierto rencor. Y eso era porque s preguntaba si el chico se había ido solo por algún motivo que desconocía, o si porque sabia del embarazo de la chica y pretendía huir

Por un momento le preocupo que él estuviera enterado de l oque había pasado con Tenten y él, pero descarto esa idea, era imposible que lo supiera a menos que la misma Tenten se lo haya dicho, lo cual seria estupido, nadie contaba su vida intima a sus padres, menos aun Tenten.

Esa chica, no…mujer, que tanto amaba. Deseaba tenerla en brazos y decirle que era su vida, escucharla decirle de nuevo que lo quería, pero eso no pasaría, prefería verla en brazos de otro, que sentirla morir a su lado Pero antes…le haría caso al hombre.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba frente a su puerta de la chica, esperando que atendiera su llamado, con los nervios a flor de piel las palmas de las manos sudándole. Se arreglo el cuello del traje, carraspeo la garganta y respiro hondo. Hacia 4 meses no la veía, según sabia, ella llegó hace tres a la aldea, pero no se había atrevido a visitarla, incluso aprovecho el tiempo que ella no estuvo para mudarse.

Incluso escucho rumores sobre alguna condición de ella, algunas señoras la habían insultado, y él, aunque con educación, se encargo de ponerlas en su lugar. No escucho que es lo que le ocurría a Tenten, puesto que cada vez que alguien comenzaba a hablar de ella, él se iba, no porque fuera un cobarde o no quisiera escuchar lo que iban a decir, sino porque no sabía lo que quería escuchar, cualquier cosa que pasara en la vida de Tenten, sabia, iba a afectarlo.

Y entonces la puerta del departamento fue abierta con lentitud, y tras ella apareció Tenten, vestida en una apretada bata hasta las rodillas y de manga largas en un lindo color guindo. Ella estaba cabizbaja y tenía su bolso en mano mientras sacaba un par de billetes.

-Aquí esta. Gracias- Extendió la mano y levanto la cabeza creyendo que era Ayame que le traía el ramen que había encargado. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Neji de pie, mirándola fijamente y con algo de dolor en los ojos.

-Estas embarazada.- Susurro al verla. Ahora entendía el porque el padre te ello lo mando.

-Neji…Yo, si lo estoy.- Salio al no saber que decir y entro de nuevo al apartamento y se sentó en el sillón, Neji la siguió vacilante y miro fijamente.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?- Pregunto después de unos segundos, queriendo saber del bebé.

-Tres meses.- Mintió ella, si le decía que cuatro el sabría que era el padre, aun no era tiempo. Pero si le decía que tenía un poco menos, aun tenia posibilidades.

-Ya veo…no tardaste mucho en reemplazarme.- Pronuncio con un deje de molestia y apretó los puños, por lo menos ahora, Tenten estaba a salvo.

-No puedes reclamarme nada, Neji. Yo nunca fui nada para ti, asi que no tienes derecho.- Respondió molesta, se suponía que eso pensara, pero una parte de ella, la estupida e irracional, tenia la esperanza de que él admitiera sentir algo.

-No lo hago, tienes razón, no fuimos nada.- Pronuncio con amargura, porque él había querido ser algo mas.- Quien es el padre?- Pregunto resentido.

-Un chico del que fui novia en la Arena.

-Solo un mes después de vernos y ya habías conseguido novio y un bebé.- Gruño cruzando los brazos y girando la cara para no verla.

-Solo a eso has venido? Si crees que porque hayamos compartido la cama tienes derecho de venir a insultarme y tratarme como si fuera una zorra, ya te puedes ir.

-Venia a hablar, pero ya no le veo el caso. Deseo que tu bebé tenga salud- Abrió la puerta y se fue.

No era el encuentro que ninguno espero, apenas y hablaron, pronunciaron lo justo y necesario, hablaron directo, sin rodeos, pero jamás dijeron algo, Jamás dijeron que se amaban, jamás dijeron la verdad.

* * *

**Oh bien, esto ya esta llegando al final, el proximo capitulo se el parto,y si creen que ya lo saben todo, quizás se sorprendan. **

**Nos vemos! Y no olviden review que son lo que me motiva a escribir!**

**Besos!**


	15. ºº 15 ºº

El tiempo paso muy lentamente para todos en la aldea, en especial para aquellos que esperaban ansiosos la llegada de un ser amado. Tenten era feliz dentro de lo que se podría, estaba lejos de Neji, si, pero tenia una parte de él creciendo en su interior. Aunque por las noches llorara amargamente, en la mañana, al ver el sol brillar, sabia que ella podía con eso. Lee era una bendición, le ayudaba en todo lo necesario, y ahora que el parto estaba próximo, separarse se él era casi imposible.

Claro que había sufrido esos meses, y mas en los momentos que casualmente se encontraba con Neji en alguna calle, la mirada que él le mandaba la hacia querer desaparecer, comprendía que la odiara, pero aun así le dolía. Pero no perdía sus esperanzas, solo respiraba hondo y se decía a si misma, que una vez que el bebé naciera, él cambiaria.

Pero nuevamente sus amigas se preocupaban, odiaba cuando ellas se portaban así, dudando de los sentimientos de Neji, pero ella tenia algo en su vientre que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para mantener la cabeza en alto y responder segura. Ino pensaba que ya no sabia lo que decía, pues a ella le parecía que si Neji amaba a otra chica, el hecho de que fuera a ser padre no le importaría. Pero Tenten siempre lo defendía. Sakura se mostraba algo mas cautelosa, no sabiendo que pensar, pero confiando en los sentimientos de Tenten. Temari se había ido de la aldea hacia ya dos meses, claro, acompañada de Shikamaru, pero parecía tener plena seguridad de que todo saldría bien. Hinata, sin embargo, parecia dudar de la situación, no le gustaba ocultarle eso a los miembros de su clan, pero ella también creía, que lo que Tenten estaba haciendo, era lo mejor.

Los chicos se habían enterado también, todos bastante sorprendidos, pero los que mas alboroto hicieron fueron Kiba y Naruto. Pero sabia que A Shino no lo engañaba, él no era tan fácil de engañar como los demás, pero ya vería que hacer.

La Hokage se encargaba personalmente de sus cuidados, dudando si decirle lo que el clan Hyuuga ocultaba, después de todo, no era su derecho. Además de que no tenía caso hacerlo, ya nada se podía hacer, si se hubiera enterado en los primeros 2 ó 3 meses, lo que indicaba el protocolo, era sugerir un aborto, pero para cuando Tenten se lo comunico ya era muy tarde. Y conociéndola, aunque se lo hubiera dicho el mismo día que ese niño fue concebido, Tenten habría rechazado esa opción rotundamente, aun si eso significaba su muerte.

Esa tarde, las nubes no dejaban ver el sol, el clima era frío y las calles estaban desoladas. El aire traía un deje de nostalgia y avecinaba una muerte. Los malos presagios fueron extensos, pero nadie supo la razón, algunas personas anduvieron con cuidado, otras, las escépticas, solo lo ignoraron. Pero los miembros más viejos de los antiguos clanes, tales como Los Nara, Los Hyuuga, Los Akimichi, y otros mas, pararon sus actividades ese día, temerosos de lo que hacia que la tierra temblara.

Pero los mas jóvenes no creyeron, salieron a cumplir sus obligaciones. Aquellos que salieron de la aldea por misiones, se creyeron afortunados, estarían fuera al menos un tiempo. Ese día solo se mantuvieron en la aldea unos cuantos.

Y ese día, cambio para dos personas, que se habían mantenido lo más lejos posible, hasta ese día, cuando el cansancio del entrenamiento lo hizo pararse a tomar a té en un local a él, y cuando el hambre la llevo a esa mesa a ella.

Neji y Tenten se contemplaron en silencio antes de sentarse en la barra, permanecieron inmóviles hasta que el encargado del lugar les trajo sus órdenes. Tenten podía sentir las manos temblarle mientras tomaba los palillos. Y Neji aprovechaba el llevarse el vaso a la boca para mirarla de reojo. Su vientre había crecido al igual que sus senos y caderas, su piel parecia mas suave, y había cambiado su cabello suelto por una coleta recogida. Su vestuario ahora era ahora sus viejos pesqueros y una blusa holgada pero linda, un típico traje de maternidad.

Y cuando ella hubo terminado de comer y salio ahí, él se apresuro a pagar también y salir a alcanzarla.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- Comento él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando a su lado.

-Un par de días. Te vi. cuando volviste de la Roca la semana pasada.- Cuando Neji levanto una ceja supo que no le había comprendido.- Reconocí tu mascara, además, aunque te cubras la cara, casi nadie que este en ANBU tiene un cabello como el tuyo.

-Tu lo tendrás.

-Yo soy mujer, y cuando entre, me lo recogeré para que no me estorbe.

-¿Así que es un hecho que si entraras?

-Fui aceptada cuando volví de la arena.

-Pero estas embarazada, supongo que ya no podrás.

-La Hokage no me ha dicho nada, pero supongo que me dará un par de meses para recuperarme del parto antes de que me encomiende alguna misión.

-Suena razonable. ¿Cuándo nacerá el…bebé?- Pronuncio con dificultad.

-¿Te interesa?- Pregunto sin ocultar su alegría, pero cuando Neji giro el rostro y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, supo que no le importaba, después de todo, el no sabia que era su hijo.- Uno de estos días.- Respondió cabizbaja pero sonrío cuando al hacerlo miro su vientre inevitablemente.

-Has cambi…-La voz de Genma llamando a Neji hizo que los dos se giraran impidiendo así terminar su conversación.- Debo irme- Dijo inclinando la cabeza y corrió hacia Genma para ver que es lo que queria. Para cuando termino, al volver a mirar, Tenten ya se había ido

* * *

Tenten había se había alejado de ahí tan pronto Neji dio la vuelta, tenia curiosidad por sus palabras, pero sabia que solo serian hirientes, el tono que uso, calmado y calculador, era para cuando estaba a punto de decir algo realmente malo, y no quería saber que era. Pero una punzada en el vientre la hizo caer de rodillas tan pronto doblo la esquina, se sujeto de una pared de madera y se levanto cambiando la dirección, era le tercera vez que le pasaba en el día, y no iba a quedarse a ver si volvía a ocurrir, había tenido falsas alarmas antes, pero nunca tres.

Agradeció que lejos de ahí viera a Kiba, le grito y agito un brazo para que la viera, mientras que el otro sujetaba el vientre. Él chico y su perro se acercaron corriendo, preocupados por la cara de dolor que tenia.

-Kiba, necesito que me acompañes al hospital.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No, voy a tener a mi hijo, debes llevarme y avisar a Neji.

-¿Él que tiene que ver?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Neji es el padre.

* * *

Pero paso el tiempo, y Neji se fue, Genma había dicho que su tío lo llamaba, así que después de pasar con asuntos del clan, una de las sirvientas llego hacia ellos, avisando que había visitas, pero seguida de ella entro Kiba junto con Shino sin haber esperado invitación.

-Debes darte prisa, Tenten esta en el hospital, va a dar a luz.

-Pero si la vi hace unas horas.

-Y eso que. Debes ir.- Ordeno Shino molesto.

-¿Para que? No es algo que me importe.- Cruzo los brazos, no tenia ganas de ver nacer al hijo que Tenten había tenido con su reemplazo.

-¿Así que no te interesa que tu hijo vaya a nacer? ¡Serás maldito!- Grito Kiba encolerizado.

-¡No es mi hijo!

-Pues Tenten dijo que lo es.

-Estas mintiéndome, Shino. Tenten dijo q….

-Tenten te mintió, porque tu le dijiste que no deseabas niños.- Hablo una tercera voz que iba llegando.

-Lee. ¿Es verdad?- Pregunto Neji preocupado.

-Acabo de verla, pero siempre lo sospeche. Perdón por no decírtelo.

Neji giro la cabeza hacia su tío, y este le coloco la mano en el hombro como apoyo.

-Después de todo, todas mis mentiras y esfuerzos por salvarla, fueron en vano.

-Si este es el fin de Tenten, al menos debes decirle la verdad, antes de que sea tarde.

* * *

Tenten lanzo un grito más y dos lágrimas salieron, ya no podía con tanto dolor, eso era demasiado fuerte para aun no haber comenzado ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Algo estaba mal? La habían anestesiado pero el dolor no disminuía, se sujetaba a los barrotes de la cama tan fuerte podía, pero sentía que perdía energía, tenia mucho sueño y sentía dolorosas punzadas en el pecho.

-Deberíamos hacer cesaría.-Dijo Sakura a Tsunade. Pero la mujer apretó los labios y después respondió en susurros.

-Perdería demasiada sangre. No podemos.

-Pero si solo es un parto.- Dijo después de colocarse el cubre bocas.

-Esto no es un parto normal, Sakura, es de un Hyuuga.

-¿Y?

-Las posibilidades de que sobreviva son mínimas. La madre de Hinata lo logro una vez, pero el segundo embarazo no pudo soportarlo.- Salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola.

* * *

-¡AHORA!-Se escucho ordenar y Tsunade mira hacia Neji que estaba en la entrada dujetando del cuello a un doctor.

-Neji ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ver a Tenten pero él no me deja. ¿Dónde esta?- Dijo soltando al medico que cayo al suelo pero a Neji no le importo

-En la sala de partos, Sakura esta con ella, no puedes entrar.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico, déjeme hablar con ella.

-Tienes 2 minutos.- Concedió después de una breve pausa.

-Gracias.

* * *

-Tenten- Llamo dulcemente Neji al entrar. Ella solo giro su rostro y sonrió levemente, era notorio que le costaba trabajo respirar. Él se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, estaba helada, pero su cara parecía arder y el sudor hacia que su cabello se le pegara al rostro, retiro un mechón de su cabello y también sonrió.

-Viniste.- Suspiro como si eso fuese lo mejor que le hubiera podido pasar jamás e intento apretar la mano de él, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

-No me hubiera perdido el nacimiento de mi hijo por nada del mundo.

-Lo siento tanto, Neji, no debí haberte mentido, tu ni siquiera querías hijos.- Pronuncio con una sonrisa amarga y mas lagrimas brotara, justo antes de sentir un dolor que se extendía desde su corazón y terminaba en su entrepierna, pero se esforzó en que él no lo notara, cosa que no logro del todo.

-Yo también te he mentido, Tenten, no tienes porque disculparte. Y si quería tener hijos, pero no quería arriesgar tu vida.

-Lo se, Sakura me lo dijo, Tsunade-sama acaba de informárselo. ¿Así que el parto de un Hyuuga es muy intenso, eh?- Sonrió levemente.- También dijo que La madre de Hinata sobrevivió la primera vez. ¿No pensaste que también yo lo lograría?

-Eres fuerte, pero había la posibilidad. Por más mínima que esta fuera, no quería arriesgarte.

-Aun si muero, lo hare feliz, porque será dando a luz a nuestro hijo.

-Todo es mi culpa.- Inesperadamente una lagrima salió de su mejilla, a pesar de que quería mantenerse firme, no podía mas.

-No, no es culpa de nadie. Si algo pasa…quiero que lo cuides mucho.

-Tienes que vivir, tienes que hacerlo. Por ti, por nuestro hijo, por mi.

-Pero si muero no pasara nad…

-Si tu mueres yo moriré contigo. Te amo, Tenten.- Acaricio levemente su mejilla y se inclino a besarla, y ella le correspondió débilmente.

-Te amo, Neji Hyuuga.- Tenten le volvió a sonreír, pero no soporto mas y grito de nuevo, entonces entraron un par de enfermeras y con ellas Sakura, quieres jalaron a Neji lejos de ahí para sacarlo, separándolo de Tenten…

* * *

-¿No ha pasado mucho tiempo ya?

-Paciencia, Neji, paciencia.- Hiashi se sentó en la silla al lado de Neji y le sonrió, tratando de que al habiente fuera menos doloroso y los presentes olvidaran los gritos que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

Naruto camino hasta él y mostro su más hermosa sonrisa, cosa que lo apaciguo un poco. Kiba y Hinata estaban sentados en el lomo de Akamaru, y sobre las piernas de la chica estaba Hanabi, mientras Shino estaba recargado a su lado en una pared, era extraño que dejaran entrar a un perro, paro no importaba, ya lo habían hecho antes, aunque en ese entonces el perro estaba herido. También estaba Lee abrazando a Ino quien lloraba en su pecho, los demás estaban de misión. Pero había una persona que no paraba de llorar, la madre de Tenten, y su pequeña y delicada figura estaba abrazada al musculoso pecho de su marido.

Neji se acerco a ellos, no sabiendo que hace y sintiéndose estúpido, solo atino a tocar el brazo de la mujer, ella se dio la vuelta y mirándolo unos segundos se arrojo a abrazarlo. Entonces Neji la abrazo también y lloro en silencio con ella.

En ese momento los gritos pararon y un llanto débil se escucho, pero callo enseguida. La luz rofa sobre la puerta se apago y después de unos minutos salió una enfermera a paso rápido con un bulto cubierto de sabanas en los brazos. Neji se acerco a ella junto con la señora y atrás su esposo venia también, pero antes de decir nada la enfermera hablo.

-Debo llevarlo a cuidados intensivos- En rostro de Neji se ensombreció así que rápidamente la joven continuo.- No se preocupen, esta bien, solo debo revisarlo allá.- Las palabras "llevarlo" y "revisarlo" le dieron a entender que era un varón y Neji se alegro por ello, pero aun mas de que estuviera bien.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?

Pero entonces la chica bajo la mirada y apretó los labios, y sin decir mas nada se fue. Entonces la puerta volvió a ser abierta, esta vez por Sakura para gritar a Ino.

-¡Rápido! ¡Llama a Tsunade-sama, y que el equipo resucitador venga!

* * *

**Les ruego no se apresuren, intete hacerlo mas corto, pero no puede, aun no se ha dicho todo y quedan sorpresas que descubrir.**

**Lamento si me tarde, pero tenia demaias cosas pandientes, intento que el proximo sea mas rapido.**

**Besos!**


	16. ºº 16 ºº

**Aqui el capitulo final, espero les guste, solo hare un prologo y esto habra terminado, agradesco a todoas las perdonas que me acompañaron en este fic, a las cuales tengo muy presentes por darme los animos para seguir. **

**Deseo hayan disfrutado las historia tanto como yo y este final sea de su agrado, ocurres justo despues de que Sakura anunciara la merte de Tenten, pero deben leer hasta el final si quieren saber lo que pasa. A veces las palabras son engañosas...**

**Sin mas, que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

A veces nos preguntamos porque la vida es tan injusta, tan dolorosa. Nos alentamos diciendo que es para hacernos fuertes, y que si ahora sufrimos, mas tarde tendremos una recompensa. Pero a veces solo es así, solo hay dolor, quizá en castigo por una vida pasada, quizá solo porque no merecemos la felicidad.

Pero así somos, seres insignificantes, que buscan un poco de paz interior, algo a que aforrarse, rezando porque encontremos la dicha algún día. Agradeciendo si somos escuchados, y lamentándonos si no.

Sabemos que nada es eterno, pero aun así deseamos ser felices por siempre, porque así se nos enseña de niños, con cuentos que terminan con un "Y vivieron felices para siempre". Pero solo es basura, porque después del dolor no viene la felicidad, no para todos.

No viene ningún apuesto príncipe a rescatar a la doncella del malvado dragón, la realidad es que es ella quien tiene que salvarse a si misma, o nadie llegara por ella. No existe una poción de amor que haga que la chica se enamore de uno, a veces simplemente no se es correspondido. Ni un beso que rompa el mal, ni siquiera hay una mirada.

Pero somos torpes, ingenuos, nos aferramos a la esperanza, y nos duele la caída cunado descubrimos que la realidad es así, y que no la podemos cambiar.

Una asquerosa realidad, que solo nos atormenta, nos hace sufrir, duele y lloramos, pero así es…una asquerosa realidad.

Y ahí estaba el, el increíble Neji Hyuuga, miembro de uno de los clanes mas antiguaos e importantes del país, Ninja de honor y grandeza, sintiendo como la vida se le iba de las manos.

Solo segundos después de que Sakura haya salido gritando por la Hokege, él había caído de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida, no lloro, no grito, solo se quedo ahí hincado, sintió unos brazos rodearle los hombros, pero era ajeno a la calidez de aquello.

Aun sin asimilar del todo la situación, giro a ver a su tío, a su altura, con una mano abrazándolo. Sabia que su tío había tenido esperanzas, de que Tenten hubiera vivido al igual que lo hizo su esposa, pero la realidad era otra.

Y la Hokege llego corriendo, sin decir nada, y llevaba dentro ya algún rato. Justo al momento de entrar había salido una enfermera, con la mirada caída y los ojos llorosos. Naruto se había acercado a ella, le había preguntado que pasaba. Pero la joven solo miro a su alrededor, contagiándose de la nostalgia de todos, al ser una novata y no estar acostumbrada al dolor ajeno. La chica le llevo la mano a la boca, reprimiendo un sollozo y negó con la cabeza y la mirada gacha.

Todo se había perdido, fue en ese instante cunado Neji supo la verdad, pero se negaba a aceptar la muerte de Tenten, el no podía con todo aquello, sintió un dolor en el estoma tan intenso que lo hizo inclinarse hacia el frente sujetándose con fuerza, los ojos le quemaban y su alma suplicaba a gritos el darse la libertad de llorar, el poder expresarse una vez en la vida.

Quería gritar y correr hacia Tenten, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Escucho un gemido de dolor y cuando quiso buscar el dueño, se dio cuanta de que era el mismo. No podía con todo eso, recién tenia 18 años, no podía ser padre soltero, era mucha carga para sus jóvenes hombros, necesitaba a Tenten a su lado.

La necesita tanto como respirar, era lo que lo hacia levantarse cada mañana, lo que alimentaba su alma por las tardes, en quien pensaba al dormir. Él vivía por y para ella solamente, su cuerpo se movía por inercia ante el deseo de verla, de hablarle, de escucharla, de sentirla…de estar con ella.

No imaginaba otra vida sin ella, sin su calor, sin sus ojos, sin su aliento, de todo lo que ella representaba, ella era perfecta, por dentro y por fuera, no había parte de ella que él quisiera cambiar. Esa mujer lo amaba tal cual era. Ella había mentido y engañado para estar a su lado, aun creyendo que él no la amaba, sufrió por estar con él al menos un tiempo, se entrado a él en cuerpo y alma.

¿Y eso era lo que recibía a cambio? ¿La muerte? ¿Cómo podía ser la vida tan injusta para hacerle aquello a un joven de tan noble corazón? ¿Por qué se empeñaba a mostrarle a él que no seria feliz nunca? Cuando niño fue tan feliz, tenía un padre maravilloso y aunque no tenía una madre, era feliz, pero todo había cambiado al conocer a su clan, las mentiras, muertes, sufrimiento y dolor reinaron su vida, marcando así su destino.

Su destino…¿Era el quien le estaba haciendo todo eso? Si, era el, le restregaba en la cara que no era mas que un sirviente, un ser patético sin control de su vida, que era solamente un juguete en sus manos…su juguete favorito.

Pero, si todo estaba ya escrito, si no había nada que esperar ya, si nada podía hacer….¿Porque aun tenia esperanza? ¿Por qué aun creía que en cualquier momento Tenten saldría caminando por esa puerta? Que correría hacia el y lo besaría con ternura infinita para jamás separarse.

Ansiaba sentir sus labios una vez más. Solo una vez la beso, justo antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación. ¿Ese seria su primer y ultimo beso? ¿Jamás volvería a sentir aquella calidez, ese dulce hormigueo en el estomago, o aquel vuelco al corazón?

No quería que fuera así, no podía ser así. Pero esa chica volvía…la que se había llevado a su hijo. Lo miraba preocupada, y el labio le temblaba al ver a los demás llorar. Se acerco a Neji con paso lento y le toco el hombro.

-Tiene que venir conmigo.

Pero Neji no se movió, así que su tío se levanto y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, y sujetándolo por el brazo siguieron a la enfermera, que los guío hasta un salón parte, y Neji se sentó en una silla al lado de su tío.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Hiashi mientras apretaba la mano de Neji.

-Acabo de hacerle algunas pruebas a el bebé, ahora ya sabemos su tipo de sangre, revise los informes del hospital de los ninjas presentes, y su sobrino es compatible con la del bebé.

-¿Y que hay con eso? ¿Qué importa que mi hijo y yo seamos compatibles? ¡Debería haber hecho algo por Tenten! ¡No estar aquí metida! ¡Ella ha muerto y usted…usted…- Neji callo, no pudo mas, las lagrimas lo azotaron y soltó un grito doloroso, no podía, ahora por fin comprendía. Su razón de vivir lo había dejado.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, lo siento mucho. Pero su hijo lo necesita, él sigue aquí, con usted, esta vivo, y necesita su ayuda para seguir estando. Le hace falta algo de sangre, y usted puede donarle. Se que lo hará, iré a traer el equipo.- Sin poder soportarlo mas, la joven salio de ahí.

-No, no no no! Tío- Neji giro hacia él, olvidándose de las normas de respeto y las ramas del clan, ya no podía sentir tanto dolor.- Dime que no es verdad, dime que Tenten no ha muerto, y que mi hijo no planea seguirla. Dime que ella esta viva, que me ama como yo a ella, que juntos criaremos a nuestro hijo, y que seres felices al fin.

Hiashi dejo su cara seria, y lo abrazo contra su pecho, él y su clan le habían quitado a su padre, ahora debía hacer algo. Después de todo, era lo más cercano que Neji tenia a una figura paterna, ahora le tocaba a él decir algo que lo ayudara, que calara su alma, que no hiciera querer morir cada día. Pero no sabía como hacerlo.

-Es hora de seguir adelante.- Susurro pausadamente contra su cabello y Neji apretó más las ropas de su pecho.

-No quiero seguir, no puedo, no se como. Quiero estar con ella, quiero ir a su lado. Déjame ir.-Sollozo y estrujo con fuerza mientras su tío lo estrechaba más.

-No puedo dejarte, se que quieres morir, que quieres estar a su lado, porque sientes que ya no vale la pena. Y que deseas no haberla amado nunca, porque ella era un chica normal, y eso iba a pasarle si tenían hijos, lo se porque yo pase por lo mismo. Pero cuando mi esposa murió, mis hijas me mantuvieron vivo, porque ellas me necesitaban, a alguien que velara por ellas. Y ahora debes hacer lo mismo, debes ser fuerte por tu hijo, que te necesita y espera que seas tu quien lo salve. Y de aquí en adelante, cada vez que sientas que no puedes seguir viviendo sin ella, tendrás que recordar los momentos que vivieron juntos, y eso te ayudara a seguir de pie. Pero quien realmente te ayudara a vivir, será tu hijo, es hora de que tu lo salves a él, porque él será quien te salve por el resto de tu vida. Antes viviste por ella, por tu amiga, por la mujer que amas, hazlo ahora por tu hijo.

-Gracias.- Susurro. Ahora el debía vivir por alguien mas.

Y la enfermera entrando los hizo separarse. Y Neji sonrío levemente, su hijo iba a vivir con su ayuda. No iba a dejarlo, no iría con Tenten, no, se iba a quedar ahí con él, con su padre, para crecer a su lado y darle las fuerzas que necesitaba.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Neji?

-Hokage- sama- Hanabi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verla salir

-Una enfermera se lo ha llevado.- Dijo Hinata quien abrazaba a su hermana.

-Vayan a buscarlo, y que venga de inmediato.

* * *

-Su hijo a respondido bien a la transfusión, pronto podré traérselo a que lo vea y cargue. No debería decirlo, pero es el bebé más hermoso que he visto, su ojos son hermosos.

Neji sonrío, no sin cierta nostalgia, pero se obligo a no volver a llorar. Debía ser fuerte.

-Neji- Dijo Shino abriendo la puerta.- La Hokege te busca.

-Ve.- Neji miro a su tío algo preocupado pero este sonrío.-Tu hijo esta bien, hora puedes ir, en cuando me traigan al niño, te lo llevare personalmente.

-De nuevo, gracias…tío.- Hiashi amplio mas su sonrisa al escucharlo y le palmeo la espalda.

-Para eso esta la familia.

* * *

Neji y Shino llegaron a la sala tan rápido como el mareo de Neji se los permitió, y ahí estaba la Hokege, de espaldas a ellos, hablando con Lee, quien aun tenia rastros de las lagrimas derramadas. La Quinta se dio la vuelta, y solo tres palabras, directas y fuertes, le cambiaron la vida para siempre.

-Tenten esta viva.


	17. ºº 17 ºº

**PROLOGO**

Neji caminaba lentamente por las calles de la aldea, gozando de sentir el calido viento en su cara y el ruido que había a su alrededor, era una tarde particularmente bella. Llego hasta la academia Ninja y se recargo de brazos cruzados en un árbol, con una resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes democión, por mas que intentaba ocultarlo, no podía.

Un hombre se acerco a él y le toco el hombro sonriendo calidamente. Era alto y musculoso, con una leve barba crecida y ropas de cocinero, sus ojos eran rasgados y negros al igual que su cabello, y su piel apenas bronceada con un ligero rojo

-¿Vienes por tu hermanito?- Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.- Yo he venido por mi hijo, tiene 4 años, hoy fue su primer día a clases. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-22 años- Contesto, ese día estaba tan feliz que no podía ser descortés con nadie.

-Crecen muy rápido, ya veras cuando tengas los tuyos, seguramente ya pronto.

Neji miro a su alrededor, mirando hombres y mujeres que oscilaban entre los 30 y 40 años, todos con la misma tarea. Y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente.

-Si, yo también vine a recogerlo por su primer día, de la misma edad que su hijo.- Siguió ignorando lo demás.

-Oh, tus padres estarán felices.- Continuo aun sin saber sobre el hijo de Neji

-Seguramente- Suspiro recordando a su padre, quien probablemente estaría orgulloso de él.

El ruido de los niños al correr los sacó de su conversación y Neji dejo de apoyarse contra la madera, quiso por un momento usar su Byakugan, pero pensó que seria demasiado exagerado, aunque no por eso dejo de desearlo.

-Ahí esta mi hijo!- Grito el hombre entusiasmado apuntando a un niño castaño que

-Y ahí el mio.- Neji camino dejando atrás al hombre con la boca abierta.

Se acerco hasta su hijo. Con su larga cabellera castaña suelta, no hacia falta preguntarlo para saber que eran familia. El niño era su mismo retrato a su edad. Y el niño giro a verlo y sonrío ampliamente, se hecho su mochila al hombro y comenzó a correr hacia él.

-Papi papi papi! Viniste!- Grito aun en el camino y cuando casi lo alcanzaba Neji se agacho a su altura y el niño salto a sus brazos. Neji sonrío feliz, complacido de que su niño fuera libre de expresar cualquier sentimiento o emoción que le apeteciera, justo como él lo hacia cuando niño, antes de que su clan lo marcara.

Neji dio un pequeño beso sobre su nariz, agradecido de que los demás padres estaban tan entusiasmados con sus hijos que apenas lo notaron, aunque los pocos que lo hicieron los miraban incrédulos al escuchar que el niño era su hijo, era demasiado joven. Pero después separo al niño un poco de él para verlo mejor, él traía una venda en la cabeza que cuando lo llevo esa mañana no tenía. Acaricio la tela con las yemas de los dedos y se sintió preocupado.

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estas lastimado?- El niño sonrío ampliamente y negó con energía.- ¿Entonces?

-Shikamaru-sensei me la ha puesto.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

-Yo se lo he pedido, tu tienes una banda, y cuando yo tenga la mía, la usare también.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- Sonrío besando su frentecita, que aunque no lo mostraba, estaba libre de cualquier sello.

-Pero yo quiero ser como tu.- Susurro apenado con las mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso. Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido y después se calmo y estos le brillaron, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y algo en el estomago revoloteo con fuerza, era lo mas hermoso que alguien le haya dicho en la vida. Se abrazo a su hijo ignorando lo demás y los ojos le picarón por las lágrimas contenidas. Ese niño era su vida, jamás podría abandonarlo, estaba unido a el por el alma.

Escucho un gimoteo tras él y se separo de su hijo con dolor, solo para girarse a ver a Tenten que tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Mami!- El niño se separo y salto hacia su madre que lo cargo deprisa apretándolo contra su pecho- Mami ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto el pequeño entristecido.

-No mi amor, no me duele nada.- Sonrío al ver que Neji se incorporaba tomando la mochila de su hijo y se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?- Siguió el niño en su inocencia.

-Lloro porque estoy feliz.- El niño volvió a sonreír y se abrazo a su cuello mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Papi vino por mí, yo también estoy feliz.

-Lo se corazón, lo se.- Susurro tomando la mano de su esposo y apretándola fuertemente hasta que comenzó a toser.

-¿Mami?

-¿Estas bien, Tenten?

-Si, solo…es una tos, no importa.

-¿Has tomado tus medicinas?-Pregunto medio reprochando pero ambos sonrieron cunado el niño hizo una mueca ante la mención de la "cosa asquerosa" según decía el pequeño.

-Si, 2 veces por día desde hace 4 años, una cucharada al levantarme, otra al dormir, una maz si voy de mision y mucha agua. Lo se de memoria, Neji.

-Solo estoy preocupado.

-¿Por qué la mamá de la tía Hinata no la tomaba?- Neji y Tenten miraron a su hijo extrañados y este sonrío.- Los escuche ayer.

-Si, porque no los tomaba.- Respondió Tenten y continúo con reproche- Hizashi Hyuuga, no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de adultos.

-Lo siento!- Grito el niño con una amplia sonrisa que delataba que, como siempre, no lo sentía realmente y ambos sonrieron, no tenían nada de que preocuparse. Neji tomo al niño y lo cargo sobre los hombros donde el pequeño se sentía enorme.

Juntos caminaron hasta la casa donde Neji vivió después de irse del departamento de Tenten, por un momento habían pensado vivir aun ahí, pues en ese pequeño lugar y modesto edificio, habían compartido muchas cosas, pero finalmente decidieron que la casa era un mejor lugar para vivir y criar a su hijo, dejándole así, el departamento a Lee, quien se mudo enseguida con la bella jovencita de la cafetería.

Eran jóvenes, si, y eso era lo mejor, porque tenían muchos años por delante para amarse…


End file.
